


Telesecret {Fred Weasley}

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Series: Doomed From The Start [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: "Red Hair  Blue Eyes. She must be a Weasley..."Hayley Ruby WilliamsDaughter of famous singer Joy DelacourHayley is a 13-year-old girl. She's antisocial, doesn't like people and is in her third year at Hogwarts. All she wants to do is get good grades and worry about everything except love.For three years the Weasley twins have been trying to show this girl a fun time, but she keeps refusing to do anything with them or even talk to them.But this year everything will change.This year,Harry Potter comes to the school.What will Hayley do when not Harry but someone else catches her eye?





	1. Letters Of Concern

Hayley sat on her bed going through her things for Hogwarts. It was her third year.

She heard footsteps come down the hall and the clicking of her doorknob turning as her door opened. There stood her mother with letters in her hand.   
Hayley got up and walked over grabbing the letters, "Thanks mum." she said and gave her mother a hug.   
Mrs Delacour smiled at her daughter, "No problem sweetie." she said and turned on her heel and walked away muttering a just audible, "how that girl gets so much mail I'll never know."  
Hayley laughed and shut her door, she went and jumped on her bed, causing a few things to fly out of her trunk. She quickly looked through the envelopes in her hand  
"Fred, George, Fleur, Gabriella, Ellianna, Olive." Hayley whispered, she quickly picked out Fleur's letter. She ripped open the envelope. She pulled out the letter and read it

_Hayley_   
_How have you been? Gabriella and I were wondering if you were alright after your recent mishap._

_We miss you dearly_   
_Fleur_

Hayley smiled and imagined Fleur telling herself this, she went on the open Gabriella's one. It had a card with a little black cat on it. Inside the card a quiet neat writing for a six-year-old.

_Halo_   
_We hope you feel well soon and don't be late for school._   
_We miss you dearly, please remember that we will always love you!_   
**_Gabby_ **

Hayley smiled, Fleur was in the same year as her at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. She picked out the letter from Ellianna her big sister who had finished school a year ago.

Hayley    
Hey little sis. I miss you so much.    
Working over in Romania is so much fun, I've made some friends. You remember Charlie Weasley?    
Yeah, well we're working together.    
Small world huh?    
Anyway, I have to get back to work and I don't know when I'll be able to send you a letter again.    
Lots of love    
Annagem

Hayley smiled and put the letter next to the others, she quickly opened up the one from Olive.

Hey big sis   
Can't wait for a big year at Hogwarts!  
It's my first year!  
Have you heard the rumours? Apparently, Harry Potter's coming this year!!!

Hope you feel better after your accident.   
Love you!   
Snowflake

Hayley smiled at her little sister's letter, "Yeah Snowy, I'll see you on the train tomorrow." she whispered.

Hayley had decided to ignore the letters from the twins and picked up what she had knocked out of her trunk.   
She noticed it was a small clear bottle of purple-pink potion. She laughed at the memory of how she got it.

She quickly placed it back in her trunk and closed the lid. She ran over to her desk and quickly got started with her letters.

Once she had finished, she put them in envelopes and wrote the owners on them, "Melanie." she called out for her mother's owl.

Melanie cooed from downstairs and Hayley mad her way towards her cage.   
"Hey Mel, would you like to do me a favour?" Hayley asked the owl, opening the door and petting the Owls head lightly.

Melanie bowed her head slightly as if she was nodding. Hayley smiled and pulled the letters out, "Do you think you could take this to their owners?" she asked. Melanie bowed her head again and took the letters, flying out of the cage and the open window.

Hayley watched the beautiful dark coloured owl fly out the window and away. She was so distracted daydreaming that she didn't feel the nudge of her litter against her leg.

A small kitten let out a little meow and Hayley snapped back into reality, "Sorry Regulus, I just zoned out." she said going to get the kitten some food. Once she had she went back up to her room and sat on her bed.

Tapping her fingers against her against her trunk lid the curiosity of what was in Fred and Georges letters got to her.

She reached over and picked them opening Fred's one first:

**Hey**   
**So George and I wondering you tell about recent.**   
**We really to about Dementors.**   
**it to one kiss**   
**Anyway for cryptic**   
**We love you'd reply time**

**Yours sincerely Gred and Forge**

Hayley went over the letter, again and again, trying to figure it out. After about five minutes she gave up and opened Georges one:

_Hey_   
_were if would us your accident_   
_want hear about the_   
_How was have almost you ?_   
_sorry the letters_   
_would if this_

_Yours sincerely Fred and George_

Hayley groaned, "Why do they do this to me?" she whispered. She read over the letter again and then went back to Fred's. She notices that both letters had an inconvenience about them, she figured it out.

"These pranksters need to tone it down a notc,." she muttered while putting the two letters together to make a new one that read:

**Hey Hayley**   
**So George and I were wondering if you would tell us about your accident.**   
**We really want to hear about the Dementors.**   
**How was it to have one almost kiss you?**   
**We would love if you'd reply this time.**   
**Yours sincerely Fred and George**

Hayley shook her head and went back over to her desk writing a note to the twins.

_Dear Fred and George_   
_I am sorry to inform you that I will very much not tell you what happened over summer through this letter._   
_Maybe on the train or something, it is something I don't want to fall into the wrong hands._

_Sincerely, Hayley_

She smiled and put it in an envelope, she shook her head and got up leaving the house, "Why don't they just come and see me?" she muttered. She walked to her next door neighbours house and knocked on the front door.

A man with blond hair answered the door, "Ah. Miss Williams, it is so nice to see you. Are you here for my daughter?" he asked.

Hayley nodded her head, "Yes thank you sir." she said.

The man smiled, "She's up in her room." he explained

"Thank you sir." Hayley said making her way towards the girls room. She knocked on the door and in an airy voice the girl replied with a 'come in'.  
Hayley entered the room and looked around, although she had been here many a times she was still amazed at how beautiful it was.

"How have your holidays been Hayley." the girl asked.

"Oh you know, very eventful." Hayley answered taking a seat on the girls bed, "How about yours?" she noticed the girl was writing a note.

"It was interesting." the girl answered, finishing her note and folding it up, "How about that attack, I heard you were part of it."

Hayley nodded her head as the girl turned to face her, "Yeah, it was horrible." she said shivering at the memory, "who are you writing to?"

"Ginny." the girl answered with a smile, "she's nice really."

"Ginny Weasley?" Hayley questioned and the girl nodded, "oh. Cool, well since you're sending a letter that way, do you think you can send mine with it?"

The girl nodded, "Of course. Who's it for?" she said, taking the letter out of Hayley's hand. "Pandora." the girl called out and a snow coloured owl flew into her room and landed on the desk behind her.

The girl smiled, "Here Pandora, can you take these to the Weasleys?" she said and the owl cooed. Pandora took the letters and flew away.

"So who is your letter for?" the girl asked.

Hayley shrugged, "The Weasley twins. They won't leave me alone about being attacked by Dementors over in France." she said.

"The Dementors attacked you?" the girl asked, wearing a confused expression.

"Yes, Luna I was attacked by those black things and I don't really want to talk about it." Hayley said with a sad sigh.

Luna nodded, "I understand completely. It was like when my mother died a couple of years ago. I didn't want to talk about it." she said going back to her desk and pulling something out.

The shine of jewels caught Hayley's eye, "Is that what I think it is?" she asked getting up and walking over.

"If you're thinking its a diadem, then yes. You are correct." Luna said placing it on her head with a small smile.

"No. Luna that looks exactly like the lost diadem of Ravenclaw." Hayley said taking it off her friends head.

"Hey be careful. That's the last thing I have to remind me of my mother." Luna said, pouting.

Hayley looked at it carefully, she smiled and shook her head, "Must've been imagining. Sorry Luna." she said handing it back to the blonde haired girl. "Well I really must be going, I go to Hogwarts tomorrow and I don't want to be late."

Luna smiled and stood up giving Hayley a hug, "Promise you'll write?" she asked.

Hayley nodded, "When I get the chance. I will have my hands full with first years and the Weasley twins as usual." she said hugging Luna back.

When they broke apart, Hayley gave a quick wave and ran down stairs saying a quick 'goodbye ' to Mr Lovegood, she entered her house again and ran upstairs.

Melanie was sitting on her desk with three letters, "How'd you do that so fast?" Hayley uttered. Melanie cooed and nipped Hayley's fingers as she tried to get the letters.

"Oh right. Here you go." Hayley said giving the owl a treat. Melanie took it and flew downstairs.

Hayley had just picked her letters up when she heard a call from down stairs.

"Hayley Ruby Isabelle Williams. What have I told you about letting that owl fly around the house?" her mother called.

Hayley groaned chucking the letters into her bed, "Not to let her fly around." she called back, running downstairs and collecting the very reluctant owl and carried her upstairs to her cage in Hayley's room, she put Melanie in the cage. "Sorry girl, I'll let you out tomorrow and meet you at Hogwarts."

(Just in case anyone's confused, Mel had two cages)

Hayley went over to her bed and fell into it, receiving an annoyed meow from Regulus. "Sorry Reg, I didn't see you there." Hayley said picking up the small black kitten. "Are ya ready for your first day at Hogwarts?" she asked the kitten as she put him down on her stomach.

Regulus quickly laid down and yawned, "I'll take that as a yes." Hayley said and yawned, "yeah, let's get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow." she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Platform 9 3/4

Hayley woke up extra early the next morning, knowing her mother had to work that day. She got up and changed into some muggle clothing, -didn't want to look stupid going into London- she closed her trunk with much effort. She walked over to her window and opened it, then went over to Melanie's cage and open it too. "See you at Hogwarts girl." she said as she grabbed her carry bag off the hook next to the owl cage.   
Hayley walked over to her bed and picked up a sleeping Regulus and put him in her bag, "Can't be forgetting you know can we?" she whispered.   
Hayley knew she shouldn't have two pets at Hogwarts but Melanie just wouldn't stop following her to Hogwarts, she knew her mother had sent her fathers' owl to watch over her.   
Hayley picked her trunk up with much difficulty, she quickly grabbed her wand and made her way downstairs as quietly as possible. She grabbed a small bag off the shelf above her fireplace and sprinkled some in the fire, the flames turned emerald green. Hayley placed the bag back up onto the shelf and pushed her trunk into the flames and followed in suit, very clearly stating "The Burrow" before disappearing from the fireplace.

Hayley hit the floor with a thud, stumbling out of the fireplace and onto the lounge room floor of the burrow. Mrs Weasley hurried in with a surprised look on her face until she spotted the red-headed girl on the floor. Her whole attitude changed and she walked over to Hayley, "Oh Hayley dear. It's been some time since I've seen you. How has your mother been" she asked as Hayley got up. 

There was a distinct noise from Hayley's bag that made them both look at it. Then Hayley remembered and picked her bag up taking the kitten out, "My mothers been fine. She'll have Melanie spy on me as usual." Hayley answered, placing the kitten on the ground.  

"I didn't expect you this early." Mrs Weasley said, walking back towards the kitchen, "not to worry, everyone should be up any time now."

Hayley nodded and dragged her trunk to next to the fireplace and picked her bag up following Mrs Weasley into the kitchen. 

"You do realize dear, that you're only allowed one pet at Hogwarts?" Mrs Weasley asked as Hayley took a seat. 

"Very much so. But every time I try to leave Melanie at home, mum sends her to keep an eye on me so I just gave up. Regulus is my real pet." Hayley explained, the smell of bacon and eggs filling the room.

The first faces to pop into the room were Percy and Mr Weasley who had just got home from work. "Good morning Percy, Molly." he said not noticing Hayley. 

Hayley sat silently, nibbling on a piece of toast, Regulus was asleep on her lap. Mr Weasley sat down and spotted Hayley, "Oh, Good morning Ginny." he said only glancing at her. 

Hayley gave a small wave only half paying attention. "Where'd the kitten come from, I thought you had no pet, Ginny." Percy said with a smirk. 

It was with this remark that Hayley's head shot up, yes it was true that she looked like a Weasley, most like Ginny. She had red hair and blue eyes, but no freckles. But the only difference was that Hayley had a secret.   
"I am sorry to inform you both but I am most certainly not Ginevra." Hayley said, raising her voice a little, she glanced at Mrs Weasley who was refraining from laughing. "and you know this very well much Percy."

Percy nodded his head at her, "Sorry your highness." he said with a chuckle. 

Hayley rolled her eyes. Next to come in was a very tired looking Ron. He sat down next to his father and took an apple out of the fruit bowl. "Morning mum, dad, Percy, Ginny." he said, taking a bite of his apple. 

Hayley growled, sliding her chair back and getting up, flinging Regulus under the table as she did. She stormed towards the living room, plonking herself down on one of the lounges.

 

Hayley sat there listening to the conversations, she listened as Mrs Weasley yelled at Fred and George to stop fooling around and get their stuff ready for Hogwarts. Then something out of the norm happened

_I'm in the business of misery_   
_I'm second from the top_

Hayley quickly jumped up, she had forgotten to bring her bag with her in her temper tantrum.   
She quickly ran into the kitchen and scooped the bag up, fishing a small device out of it.

_If I'm a bad person_   
_You don't like me_   
_Then I guess I'll make my ow-_

Hayley answered it and brought it up to her ear, walking out of the room again. Her ear was met with yelling. "Yes mum but--- I'm sorry mum I didn't--- just listen." Hayley said trying to get her sentence out but the chance never came as her mother hung up. She sighed and walked back toward the kitchen.

 "And in walks the Queen of Slytherin." one of the twins commented.

"In all her grumpiness." the other said. 

Hayley sighed and put her phone back in her bag, "Thank you for addressing the queen o loyal subject." she said, suppressing a laugh, "and treat your queen with respect peasant, George Weasley you are hereby banished to the dungeons for life."

Everybody was staring at Hayley in disbelief. "How'd you tell them apart?" Ron asked. 

"Even mum can't do that." Percy stated.

"The same way Ginny does actually, she told me. It's my secret to keep and hers to tell." Hayley said, taking a seat in between the twins.  

"So Hayley. Down for telling us how you survived the Dementor's Kiss?" Fred asked. Just as Hayley was about to answer, Ginny walked in the room rubbing her eyes. She spotted Hayley and run over engulfing her in a hug. 

"I'm so glad you came." Ginny said letting go of Hayley.

"Of course I came. I mean, 'red hair and freckles she must be a Weasley.' " Hayley said with a laugh. 

"Hey, I remember that." George said with a grin. 

"Yeah, you wiped the smug look straight off Draconia's face. Serves her right for thinking she's so perfect and powerful. Just because her mother was a Black doesn't make her less of a LeStrange." Fred said.

"Whatever happened to Draconia after, well you guys know." Hayley said and the twins nodded their heads.

"I heard she moved away, you know the Noble Black Family have almost all been sorted into Slytherin. Nia was the second one to be not sorted there. After Sirius Black, who was sorted into Gryffindor. Of course, she was much worse, being sorted into Hufflepuff." Percy said with a little smile. 

"Oh, collyswoble." Hayley said with a small smirk, "Draconia still comes to all of our classes, she just doesn't look so Le Strange." she pulled off a complete French accent with a small giggle at the end.

Everybody stared with her again and she shook her head, "Y'all might wanna snap out of it, the train leaves in exactly two hours." she said walking over and picking the black kitten up that was cowering from her in the corner. 

Ginny spotted the kitten and squealed, she jumped up and ran over, 'She's so cute!" she exclaimed and petted Regulus' head. 

"Gin, you mean  _he._  This is Regulus, my  _actual_ pet." Hayley said, walking back over to the table with a jumpy Ginny behind her trying to get to Regulus. 

"Mum why can't I get a new pet?" Hayley heard Ron say as she sat back down.

"Because  _Ronald_  we don't have the money to get you all knew pets. Bill is in his last year at Hogwarts and Percy isn't far behind. " Mrs Weasley said, coaxing all of the dishes into the sink.   
Regulus jumped out of Hayley's arms and ran over to Ron, batting his paw at Ron's pocket.

 "Shoo you nuisance." Ron said pulling a scruffy looking rat out of his pocket and put it on the table.

Hayley's face hardened at his comment about her cat, 'Ronald Billius Weasley. You leave Regulus alone, he's only a kitten and just curious. Also instinct." she informed him with a scowl.  
Everyone around them was suppressing laughs, Ron's ears were as red as Hayley's hair was at the moment.

"See, we told you her hair changes when she's mad." Fred stated, pointing at Hayley's hair.  
Hayley's hair went from being a Weasley ginger to a Ginny blood red.

"What was that Fred?" she asked, not turning to face them.

Fred laughed, "Calm down flamethrower." he said, walking over and pulled her out of the kitchen. Much to Hayley's disliking, she could not get out of Fred's grip.

Fred pushed her onto the lounge and sat on the armrest of the one next to it, "You need to calm down hot head. You're more of a Weasley then all of us and that's saying something." he said.  
Hayley let out a growl and got up, marching her way outside.

Hayley stalked her way around the side of the house where a nice bit of grace was that wasn't infested by gnomes. She sat down and looked up at the sky, there must've been about an hour and a half before the train left. She heard her name being called and tried to ignore it until she realises it was a feminine voice. Hayley sighed and stood up, walking back around and running into Ginny. They ran into each other with so much force, they knocked each other to the ground. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.   
Ginny stood up, "Oh and Hayley, mum wanted me to tell you that we're going." she said as Hayley stood up. They made their way towards the car where they could see the trunks being loaded into the back of the Weasley's car. Ginny quickly went to the car hopping in. Hayley suddenly remembered her bag.

 "Hayley, are you coming?" Mr Weasley called. 

"Sorry Mr Weasley, I'll be there in a minute, I left my carry back inside and wherever it is, Regulus is." Hayley called back, running back into the burrow, she didn't mention that her wand was in there because it just slipped her mind, she dashed into the kitchen and grabbed it, -hearing a hiss from Regulus who had scrambled back into the back to escape Ginny. Hayley was about to leave when she saw a small glimpse of gold by the window, she was about to make her over to see what it was. 

"Hayley where are you?" Fred called, running into the kitchen, "come on, we've got to go or dad'll be late for work." he grabbed her arm and she snapped out of her trance.   
She nodded and made her way back out with Fred, they hopped in the car and were off. But Hayley still couldn't forget the glint of gold she saw, no matter how many times she tried to convince herself it was just a trick of the rays of the sun on the windowsill. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it.

 

After a whole half an hour drive, -of course dropping Mr Weasley off at the phone booth- Hayley quickly jumped out of the car. She was so sick of hearing the twins trying to get the story of her holiday to France out of her. She opened the boot and grabbed her trunk out, she loaded onto the trolley, along with her owl cage, which Mrs Weasley kept mutter about how it even got to Burrow but Hayley knew how.   
After all the Weasley's were done, -Ginny staying close to her mother's side- they made their way into the station. Hayley noticed a boy about Ron's age asking the station guard a question.   
They got to the barrier and Hayley stood next to Ginny. Hayley still didn't like the feeling of phasing through a wall, it gave her a tingly feeling. 

"Okay, Percy you first." Mrs Weasley said. Percy nodded and lines his trolley up, running at the barrier. He disappeared through it.

Hayley noticed the black haired boy eyeing off the disappearance of Percy.   
"You next Fred." Mrs Weasley said. 

"He's not Fred, I am." George said. Ginny and Hayley exchanged grins with each other. 

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!" Fred exclaimed, earning suppressed giggles from the girls.

"Oh. I'm sorry, George." Mrs Weasley said. 

Fred got ready to run, "I'm only joking. I am Fred." he said and ran towards the barrier, closely followed by George.

Hayley noticed the black haired boy shaking his head in disbelief, he made his way over.  
"Excuse me. C-could you tell me how to"

"How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." Ron smiles politely at the boy. "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Mrs Weasley said. 

The black hair boy nods his head slightly and inhales, he runs at the wall and disappeared.   
"Okay, you next Ron." Mrs Weasley said, Ron nodded and ran at the wall, disappearing also. 

Hayley got ready and ran at the wall, the tingly sensation hit her when she emerged on the other side. Platform 9 and 3/4 was full of parents hugging their children goodbye, children hopping on the train, the hoots of owl and meows of cats. Ginny and Mrs Weasley walked up behind Hayley.

"Are you okay Hayley dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, "you're a little pale."

Hayley nodded, "Yes, I'm completely fine Mrs Weasley. Just a little" she trailed off looking at the ground. 

Ginny smiled when she saw the twins come towards them, "You'll never believe who we just helped." Fred said. 

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Well, are you going to tell us?" she said. 

"Harry Potter." George said with a smirk. 

"That's preposterous." Mrs Weasley said, "now I want no trouble from you two this year. I don't want Dumbledore writing to me, telling me you've. I don't know blown up a toilet or something like that."

"Blown up a toilet mum. Thanks, I didn't think of that." Fred said.

"Will you write to me?" Ginny asked. 

"All the time, we'll make sure to send you a toilet seat." George said as the twins ran off towards the train. 

Mrs Weasley turned to face Hayley, "Please write to me if they do anything stupid or even think of blowing up a toilet." she said. 

Hayley nodded, "Of course and I'll write to you whenever I get the chance Ginny." Hayley said, running off to get on the train.

 

Hayley walked through the train, looking for the empty compartment. She bumped into a young boy with blond hair. He looked at her, "Watch where you're going." he said, "Weasley."

Hayley narrowed her eyes, "I am not a Weasley." she growled, " I am the proud Queen of Slytherin, and God help anyone who disrespects the queen." her hair started to flick bright red. 

The boys' eyes widened and he let out a laugh, "You, a Slytherin and let alone, the queen of the house. Yeah right. What's your name?" he said with a smirk. 

Hayley cracked a smirk, 'cocky little bast-firsty.' she thought. "My name is Hayley Williams and who may you be?" she asked. 

The boy went pale if that was even possible, he was so pale that he looked like a ghost. "I am Draco Malfoy. My family's been in Slytherin for generations. " he said. 

"Malfoy eh?" Hayley said. The boy nodded his head. "Well,  _Draco._ My family's been in Slytherin since the start of Hogwarts, if you trace back far enough, you'll find Salazar Slytherin on my family tree." she said with a smirk, "oh and you wouldn't happen to know Draconia Lestrange would you?"

"Yes, Draconia is my cousin, she's in- "

"In her third year at Hogwarts, I know. She's in my year and I put her in her place and I'm not afraid to put you in place either. My family may not be the purest of blooded but we're bloody hell close." Hayley said. 

Draco gulped, 'Well I best be going." He said scurrying past her and down the hall. 

Hayley let out a small laugh, "Stupid Malfoy." she muttered. 

"Hayley" she heard her name being called and saw Fred waving her over to the compartment they were in. 

She walked over and sat down across from Lee.  
"That was pretty cool." George said, "you just stood up to a Malfoy, they're the most pure-blooded family there is."

"Hey Flame." Lee said.

"Please don't call me that." Hayley said. 

Lee cracked a smirk and shrugged, "Okay then your highness." he said. 

Ignoring Lee, Hayley turned to face the twins.  
"So what about you tell us about your summer?" Fred said. 

Hayley raised her hands in defeat, "Fine, but wait a minute." she said taking her carry bag off. She quickly goes up and close the compartment door and let Regulus out of the bag. He happily settled down on her lap and went to sleep.

"Well, it all started when I went to France"


	3. A Summer To Forget

_"Well it all started when I want to France"_  
 _\---------////--/-----//---://-----_  
"My mother took me with her over to France to visit her sister, she was going to take my little sister Olive, who I might add is starting this year. But dad wouldn't let her, so I asked if I could take Jessica with us."  
"Get to the good part." Fred said.   
"All in Patience Fred, all in patience. Anyway, so we got the flight over there, even though I insisted it would be quicker if we just used the Floo Network. So when we got there we were greeted by my aunt and uncle. As well as Fleur and Gabriella. Gabriella was sad Olive didn't come with us, I introduce Jessica and they showed us to our rooms.   
It was the third day we were there and Fleur had gone to visit friends so Jess and I were stuck with Gabriella all day. Gabriella insisted we go with her to check up on her birds that lived at the edge of the forest. Having nothing better to do, we agreed to with her. When we couldn't find them, I got her to describe them and I headed into the forest, making them stay outside. I told them that if they heard me screaming for Jessica to come and help me and Gabriella to go get help. So I went in and stumble upon a bridge, I walked over and everything got deathly cold. That's when it came down, I just felt all of the happiness being sucked out of me. I screamed out as I fell to the ground, I heard Jessica come running, I remembered that she couldn't do anything. She's only a muggle.  So she came over and it got to her too" there was a knock at the compartment door.   
They all turned to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes. Hayley smiled, "JESS!!!" she screamed getting up and opening the door, launching Regulus off her lap.   
"So Jessica, what are you doing here?" George asked.   
"Turns out my mam's been hiding the letters from me. I was a witch all along. I knew something was up when I could see those cloaked things." Jessica said, "I finally got hold of one a couple days ago. So whatcha all doing?"  
"I'm just telling them about the attack." Hayley said.   
"You mean about those cloak things. Well, that was horrible." Jessica said.  
"Jess didn't make it all the way to me, she was attacked by a different one. Quiet close by. Then we heard a shrill scream and we knew Gabriella had been attacked also. The last thing I remember was a scream and then I woke up in my room at Fleur's place." Hayley said.  
"What's it like having your soul sucked out?" Lee asked.   
"Well you just feel empty, you don't feel anything really." Jessica said, turning to face the window.   
"So that was my holidays, what about yours?" Hayley asked, picking up her kitten and sitting down. Regulus hissed at her and stalked over to Jessica.   
"Our holiday was pretty normal, we came up with some new sweets, but they're still in the test station." George said.  
"And Ginny wouldn't shut up about seeing you again. You know it's her fault that we know about you getting attacked." Fred said.   
Hayley's face grew grimace, "Oh she's so" she let out a groan of frustration.  
"Over the holidays, I had my cousin over. He works Honey Dukes, he brought home pasties and we worked on a new prank, experimenting with them we came up with this." Lee pulled a small pasty out of his pocket, "it's a puking pasty. Eat it and you'll be chucking up everywhere. " The twins grinned at each other.  
"What is with those boys and always having something gross to do with their pranks?" Jessica asked you could see her obvious smirk.   
"I don't know, but what's the bet they're going to try to get me to do something as usual?" Hayley said reaching over and petting Regulus.   
"Why would you think that?" George asked, giving Hayley a sceptical look.   
"Oh come on, you guys always do because, because I've got a good reputation with the teachers." Hayley said.  
"She's got you there Fred." Lee said.   
"It's George actually." Hayley informed him.   
Lee rolled his eyes, "Whatever." he said.   
"Anyway, I promised someone I'd find someone when we were on the train." Hayley said, quickly getting her robes and slipping them on, she was closely followed by Jessica.  
They left and searched the compartments until they found who they were looking for. They knocked on the compartment, it had that black haired boy, Ron, a girl with bushy brown hair and a girl who looked about 8 years old. She was extremely skinny, had ghostly white skin, crystal blue eyes and blonde hair, she cracked a smile when she saw the two girls. Hayley opened the door, "Hello Ronald." she said, her hair turning a blood red again.   
"Sissy!" the young blonde girl said and hugged Hayley.  
Hayley smiled and hugged her back, "Hey Snowflake. How have you been?" she asked.   
"So that's your name?" the bushy-haired girl asked 'Snowflake'. The young girl shrank back into her seat.   
"It's a beautiful name if that is so. Who named you that?" she asked.   
"If you must know, nosey little firsty. I did and it's not her real name, it's her nickname." Hayley said.  
"So what's your name?" Jessica asked.   
"I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl answered.   
"I'm Harry Potter." The black haired boy said, looking out the window.   
"I'm Hayley Williams. She's Olive-Snow Quinzel." Hayley said and pointed at the blonde haired girl.   
"And I'm Jessica, Jessica Wilson." Jessica said with a smile.   
"Come on Snowflake. I have some people I want you to meet." Hayley said.   
"Don't tell me you're taking her to meet"  
"Oh yes Ronald, I am taking my little sister to meet your brothers." Hayley sneered at Ron before grabbing Olive's trunk. Olive picked up her kitten with was lying on the seat next to her. Hayley cracked a smile when she saw it.   
"Let's go!" Jessica said, marching out of the compartment.  
"See you guys!" Olive called as she walked out behind Jessica.   
"You all might want to get your robes on, we'll be there soon." Hayley said leaving with the trunk.

When they arrived back to the compartment, Olive skipped in and sat near the window, Jessica picked Regulus up and sat next to Olive. George jumped up to help Hayley with the trunk. Then they sat down.   
"So, who's she?" Fred asked, pointing at Olive.   
"She looks like a ghost." Lee said Olive snapped her head around, facing them with an angry look on her face.   
"Guys, please don't get her mad. If you think my spats are bad, you don't want to see hers." Hayley said, "this is Olive-Snow. My little sister, she, unfortunately, inherited the Veela part from our mother more then I did. But I still don't know why you look so ghostly Snowflake."  
Olive shrank back into her seat, "I don't know what you mean." she said quietly and went back to looking out the window.   
Hayley smirked, she sat down and closed her eyes, "You tell me later, little snowflake." she thought.   
Olive turned to face her sister and nodded.   
Hayley also caught something she shouldn't have before opening her eyes.   
She turned to face the twins, "Don't even think about giving any of those pasties to the first years you two. I will send an owl straight to your mother as soon as we get to the castle if you do." she said.  
"How did you know what we were gonna do?" Fred asked she saw George give her a thankful smile.   
"I have my ways. I've been told I'm very good at picking up body language." Hayley said.   
She had just noticed the castle come into view, "You guys might want to get your robes on, we're almost there. " She said to the boys who were all still in muggle clothing.   
"I heard that when you get sorted, there's some song that's sung and then there's a test." Olive said, looking at the castle.   
"Who told you that?" Hayley asked, glancing at the twins.  
"The red-haired boy in the compartment I was in." Olive said.   
Hayley let out a small growl, "I am going to kill you two." she said staring at Fred and George.  
"Hey, I had nothing to do with what Fred said to Ron." George said, putting his hands in the air.   
Hayley rolled her eyes, "Listen, Snowflake. There's no test, they bring out a hat that sings a song and then Professor McGonagall calls out all of the first years to get sorted by the hat." she said, "I think the song in my first year went something like this:  
 _Be you short or tall,_  
 _Large or small;_  
 _I am the hat_  
 _That is here to sort you all._  
 _I am here to choose the table_  
 _Where you will be sat,_  
 _I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_  
 _If you are academically able,_  
 _Hardworking, wise and smart,_  
 _Ravenclaw is where you fit the part._  
 _If you are crafty and sly;_  
 _Always willing to reach for the sky:_  
 _Slytherin is where your loyalties lie._  
 _If you are friendly, loyal and true;_  
 _Hufflepuff is the place for you._  
 _If you are brave_  
 _And adventure is what you crave:_  
 _Gryffindor is the home of such a knave._  
 _So put me on and meet your fate._  
 _Make haste; don't be late._  
 _Take care_  
 _And begin this adventure if you dare..."_  
(I did not write this! Someone else did and their username is Parsley the Lion.)

"Wow!" Olive said.   
"Oh, and in our second year the song was," Fred said, "nope I can't remember."  
"I do it was:  
 _Welcome young, welcome old_  
 _I am the Sorting Hat_  
 _I don't protect your head from cold_  
 _I'm more important than that_  
 _No other hat to me can compare_  
 _No cap, nor, bonnet, not cover_  
 _To me you thoughts are laid bare_  
 _I ascend adobe all others_  
 _So inside your head I can view_  
 _To sort you accordingly_  
 _As you start Hogwarts year anew_  
 _Your house is up to me_

_Maybe you go in Gryffindor_   
_Where bravery is found_   
_If you're valiant, daring or audacious_   
_Then you are Gryffindor bound._   
_Perhaps you belong in Hufflepuff_   
_With their faithfulness and devotion_   
_And their untiring forbearance thrives_   
_Hufflepuff would be my notion._   
_Or maybe sagacious Ravenclaw_   
_With their scholarly brains_   
_They possess the will to acquire all_   
_Ravenclaw individuals have knowledge to attain._   
_And finally crafty Slytherin_   
_Where you have to watch your back_   
_They search for ways to obtain their goals_   
_But many friends you won't lack._

_So go ahead, try me out_   
_The famous Sorting Hat_   
_Lend me your thoughts for a little while_   
_To set your mind on track."_

Olive smiled, "I like that one. Although I don't think I'll be in Gryffindor or Slytherin." she said.  
"I think I'll be in Hufflepuff." Jessica said with a smile, "I'm not brave, sly or smart."  
Hayley sighed, "Well I'm going to be lonely as usual and even better. There's another snobby Black bloodline member starting this year." she said.  
"Who might that be?" George asked.   
"His name is Draco Malfoy." Hayley said.   
"Ugh. The Malfoy's are gits." Fred said.   
"Hey! I happen to think he's extremely nice and wouldn't be a bad friend to have." Olive said, crossing her arms.  
"So you talked to him too?" Hayley asked.  
Olive nodded, "Yes, and he was very kind and even offered to help me with my trunk. He was being so nice until your brother had to put his two cents worth in." she said pointing at the twins.   
"Hey!"  
"Guys, we're here." Lee said, getting up and leaving, the twins followed.   
"Come on Snowflake. There's someone I want you to meet." Hayley said, picking up her bag and Regulus, putting him back in.  
Olive jumped up with a smile, "Come on Midnight!" she said to her kitten.   
"Um, Snowflake. You might want me to take Midnight, the way you're getting to school might not go so well with her." Hayley said.   
Olive shrugged and gave the kitten to Hayley and followed her off the train, Jessica not far behind them.


	4. Carriage Ride

As they hopped off the train Hayley heard a familiar voice and a smile cracked across her face.   
"Firs' years, Firs' years over 'ere." a giant figure called.   
Hayley guided her sister over towards the figure. "All righ' there Hayley?" he asked.   
"Oh, I am very well thank you Hagrid. This is Jessica and Olive. "she said, "Now don't cause trouble otherwise you'll have to suffer." she said to Olive. "I'll see ya later Hagrid." She grabbed Jessica hand with her free one and dragged her towards the carriages. Once they had one, Hayley put Midnight down on the seat near to her, Jessica sat across from Hayley.   
"Ladies, may we accompany you?" Hayley looked up to see Lee and the twins standing in the doorway.   
Hayley huffed, "If you must." she said through gritted teeth.   
The ride to the school was extremely long and seemed to go on forever. They finally stopped at the gates, they all hopped out of the carriages and trekked their way up to the castle with everyone else.  
When they got up there, Jessica was stopped by Professor Snape, "Good evening Miss Williams." he said, "You'll have to excuse Miss Wilson, she must be sorted." he showed Jessica away from them.   
"Oh, guys. I'll see you later, I've got to quickly go down to the dorms and get back here without being seen." Hayley said, running towards the Slytherin dorms. She got to the portrait; "Password." it asked   
Hayley shivered, "Mudblood." she said and the portrait swung open, she dashed in and up to the third year dorms, she quickly put Midnight on the bed that had her stuff in front of it, she then put her carry bag down and opened it up. She quickly made her way back to the hall.  
"Miss Williams, why were you roaming the castle?" a stern voice came from behind her as she stepped into the door of the hall.   
Hayley flinched and turned around, behind her stood Professor McGonagall, "Sorry Professor, I had to go drop off something at the dormitory." Hayley said, looking at the ground.   
"You're so lucky that you are my top student. I will give you this chance once but if it happens again, I will take points to form you." Professor McGonagall said, turning on her heel. Hayley quickly scurried over to her table and took a seat next to a girl with black hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys   
> This is a filler chapter, the next one will be longer!!!!  
> So, how is the book?   
> Please remember to leave feedback I love reading it.   
> Oh and sorry for inconsistent updates, I'm kinda running off mobile data and have almost used it all.
> 
> But anyway, thanks for reading.  
> Remember to recommend this to people you know will read it!!
> 
> Thanks,  
> Slytherin Queen!


	5. The Sorting

Hayley didn't know the girl but she smiled at her, "Hi there." she whispered.   
"Hi, I'm Georgia." the girl whispered, "and I think you did there right thing." she said before Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years behind her.   
Upon the stool, she was holding, sat a hat. As soon as she put the stool down its rang to life;

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty_   
_But don't judge on what you see_   
_I'll eat myself if you can find_   
_A smarter hat then me._   
_You can keep your bowlers black_   
_Your top hats sleek and tall_   
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can top them all_   
_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._   
_You might be in Gryffindor_   
_Where dwell the brave of heart_   
_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindor apart;_   
_You might belong in Hufflepuff_   
_Where they are just as loyal_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unafraid to toil;_   
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_   
_If you've a steady mind_   
_Where those of wit and learning_   
_Will always find their kind;_   
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_   
_You'll make real friends_   
_Those cunning folk use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._   
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get into a flap!_   
_You're safe in my hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hall burst up in claps, even earning a few from the teachers.   
The first years were lined up and Professor McGonagall got the scroll out and started reading.   
"Abbot, Hannah"  
"Hufflepuff "  
"Bones, Susan."  
"Hufflepuff "  
"Boot, Terry"  
"Ravenclaw "  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy"  
"Ravenclaw "  
'Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seem to be very popular' Hayley thought as a girl with brown hair bounded up into the stage, her name was Lavender according to the scroll.   
"Gryffindor"  
"Bulstrode, Millicent"  
"Slytherin"  
The whole house cheered except Hayley, who didn't care and Georgia, who was new.  
"Conor, Michael"  
"Ravenclaw "  
"Cornfoot, Stephen"  
"Ravenclaw"  
"Crabbe, Vincent"  
"Slytherin"  
"Davis, Tracey"  
"Slytherin"  
"Entwhistle, Kevin"  
"Hufflepuff "  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin"  
"Hufflepuff "  
"Finnagan, Seamus"  
"Gryffindor"  
"Goldstein, Anthony"  
"Ravenclaw "  
"Goyle, Gregory"  
"Slytherin "  
"Granger, Hermione"  
"Gryffindor "  
"Greengrass, Daphne"  
"Slytherin "  
"Hopkins, Wayne"  
"Hufflepuff "  
"Jones, Megan"  
"Hufflepuff "  
"Li, Su"  
"Ravenclaw "  
"Longbottom, Neville"  
"Gryffindor "  
"MacDougle, Isobel"  
"Ravenclaw "  
"MacMillan, Ernie"  
"Hufflepuff "  
"Malfoy, Draco"  
Hayley snapped her head towards the stool with the small blonde hair boy sat, he had a smug look on his face. "Such a smug bastard like his cousin." she muttered, earning a small gasp from Georgia.  
"Slytherin " the hat yelled.   
Hayley groaned as everyone cheered, but no one cheered as loud as Georgia.  
"What's the big deal, he's just another cunning Slytherin?" Hayley asked Georgia.   
"He also happens to be my cousin. I'm Georgia LeStrange." Georgia said with a smile, "don't worry, I'm Draconia's twin sister but I'm not going to call you what she did, it's a height of disgust."  
While they where talking Roger Malone was sorted into Hufflepuff   
Lily Moon was sorted into Slytherin   
Theordore Nott into Slytherin and   
Pansy Parkinson also into Slytherin.   
Hayley turned her attention back to the front of the hall.   
"Patil, Padma"  
"Ravenclaw "  
"Patil, Parvati"  
"Gryffindor "  
Hayley saw the sadness in their expressions as the twins went their separate ways.  
"Perks, Sally-Anne"  
"Hufflepuff "  
"Potter, Harry"  
The hall went so silent you could hair a pin drop, the hat took a bit of time to choose.   
"Gryffindor!" it roared and Harry jumped off the stool running down to the table and sitting next to twins.  
"Quinzel, Olive-Snow"  
Hayley held her breath, 'put her anywhere but Slytherin' she silently wished.

Olive slipped the hat over her head.   
"Hmm, hard choice. Very hard choice. I sense some bravery in here but also great smarts and very loyal. You could do well in Slytherin. But also Gryffindor." the hat said in her head.   
"Not Slytherin or Gryffindor." she challenged the hat.   
"If you're sure, better be  
Ravenclaw!" the hat called out.   
Hayley let out a sigh of relief as Olive made her way to the table and greeted by some of the older students.   
"I bet she was close to you." Georgia said all Hayley did was nod.   
"Rivers, Olive"  
"Ravenclaw "  
"Roper, Sophie"  
"Hufflepuff "  
"Runcorn"  
"Gryffindor "  
"Smith, Sally"  
"Gryffindor "  
"Thomas, Dean"  
"Gryffindor "  
"Turpin, Lisa"  
"Ravenclaw "  
"Weasley, Ronald"  
"Gryffindor "  
"And finally, Zabini, Blaise"  
"Slytherin"  
With that, Professor McGonagall took the stool away, it took Hayley a few seconds to realise who was sitting across from her.   
There sat a girl with brown hair and green eyes, Hayley could've sworn it was a young version of Jessica. Like somehow, Jessica de-aged. Hayley's eyes darted up and scanned the other tables, sure enough, sitting at the Hufflepuff table was Jessica, conversing with a blonde haired girl.   
"Hello there." the young girl said with a sweet smile, her dazzling green eyes shining.   
Hayley smiled back, "Hello there, and who may you be?" she asked, noticing the food and oddly finding herself not hungry at all.  
"My names Lily, Lily Erttop Moon. It's very lovely here, the sky is awfully beautiful tonight." she said with a mischievous smirk.   
Hayley tilted her head a little and looked up at the bewitched roof, the Stars twinkled and the moon was bright, "Yes it is." she agreed, "I'm Hayley, Hayley Ruby Williams."  
Lily was looking over her shoulder at the Ravenclaw table, she was watching Olive with a small smile. Hayley let her eyes wander, no matter how much she searched for the person she had in mind, they always seemed to land the direction of the Gryffindor table, more specifically on the twins. But one thing didn't go unnoticed, the boy with the messy mop and spell-o-taped glasses was staring at her little sister.

Slowly but surely, people started exiting the hall. Hayley made her way over to the Ravenclaw table, she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her to the side of the hall.   
"Sissy, that hurt. I have to go with the Prefect girl otherwise I won't be able to get into our common room. "Olive said, her bright blue eyes showing sadness.   
"I know you're hiding something from me Snowflake and I will find out what it is. Run along, we'll talk tomorrow." Hayley said, letting her sister go.   
  
"Picking on first years are we now Salt Queen?" a voice said from behind her.


	6. Malfoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys!  
> I know if we generalise it would be Autumn/Fall if we were being realistic but for the purpose of the plot, I made it winter.

_"Picking on first years are we now Salt Queen?" a voice said from behind her._

Hayley turned to face the two red-haired boys standing behind her. "Not at all  _Weasels._ I was just trying to talk to my sister who you know very well is a first-year student." she said, pushing her way past the boys, only to have Fred grab her wrist.   
She spun around to face him, her heart racing a million miles an hour, "What do you want?" she asked, pulling her arm out of his grasp and folding her arms over her chest.    
She watched George urge Fred to tell her something with him continuously resisting.   
"Look, if all you want to do was waste my time then I will be off." she said, turning on her heal and walking towards the door, 'to a house that will no longer accept a mudblood as their queen' she thought, putting her head down.   
Then she was taken by surprise to be answered, "Then don't go back." the words rang through her brain.

The sentence troubled her all night, she had a restless sleep. The two kittens that had originally fallen asleep at her feet, were now curled by her side. After hours of trying to sleep, she decides she would reside down in the common room. She silently got up and slipped on a jumper, she grabbed her carry bag and made her way out of the dormitory quietly. When she was down in the common room, she sat in front of the fire and opened the bag, out spilled her wand, a few pieces of parchment, a sugar quill and much to Hayley's surprise, the bottle of purple-pink liquid. She picked it up and examined it, "How are you so attached to me?" she whispered, she heard a sound behind her. She noticed a small silhouette stood next to the lounges.   
"You know, they say that one to gift such a potion, if they love that person that is, that the bottle will become attached to so said person." the young voice spoke with such wisdom.   
Hayley cracked a smile, "Why are you up so early Lily?" she asked, not hesitating to pat the spot next to her.   
A bright smile lit up across the young girls face as she made her way over and sat down next to Hayley, "Oh, I was just. Moon gazing." she said dreamily.   
Hayley was about to say something when a thought caught her off guard, "Moon Gazing? How could you do that down here? This whole place is under the Black Lake." she exclaimed, a little too loudly.   
Lily flinched at her loud voice, "Shh, I don't want to get into trouble on my first night." she said quietly, "and I'm very aware that we are under the lake. But how I moon gaze is my secret. You should figure it out, I heard that you're smart." she stood up and made her way toward the stairs, "Your Highness. "  
Hayley turned to see the girl gone, she went back through their conversation in her head.   
"You know it's very stressful to dwell on thoughts." the voice said.   
Hayley growled, "Get out of my head." she muttered.   
"That's not very nice, I'm just trying to be friendly. You know, I'm not just a voice."  
Hayley rolled her eyes and shut her thoughts off, something she had become quite good at. She sat in front of the fire with her legs crossed, hands resting in her lap, she closed her eyes and zoned out from the word. 

In front of the scarlet flames sat a boy with red hair, all by himself. He was alone until he heard something in his head. He decided to strike up a conversation with the voice but it soon became hostile and then she was gone.   
He sighed and decided to go up to the dorms and to bed.

Georgia made her way down the stairs the next morning, a very tired Lily by her side. They noticed Hayley sitting in front of the ever-burning flames, she was completely silent, the only sign of her life was her chest moving slightly. They walked over and Georgia shook her shoulder, Hayley took in a deep breath and looked around. She looked worse for wear. She had horrible black bags under her eyes, her hair was sticking up from all angles and her eyes were bloodshot. She gave the girls a smile and insisted that they go ahead and that she would catch up. Reluctantly, Georgia and Lily agreed making their way to the Great Hall. Unaware of her state, Hayley made her way back up to the dormitory and rushed over to her trunk and rummaged through it until she found a suitable outfit to wear under her robes, seeing as it was winter and it just so happened to be a particularly warm day, Hayley choose a pair of blue shorts and a floral top, alone with black flats and a small hair tie to match. Though she wasn't fussed much with her hair, she slipped her robes over her clothes and stood up. She closed her trunk and walked over to her side table, picking up a small necklace and putting it on. She then ran downstairs to gather her wand and carry bag to find everything except her wand still there.  She growled, packing her stuff up and slinging her bag over her shoulder, she made her way to the great hall in a fit. 'How was she meant to do any of her work today when she didn't have her wand?' She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco wave her wand around a little with a smug look on his face.   
Hayley was in a completely other state when she roared the words she shouldn't have, "MALFOY!" she bellowed and the hall went quiet.   
There were a few whispers, from the Hufflepuff table, the blonde hair girl watched who was sitting next to Jessica. She got up to aid the boy but was stopped.   
"I thought you would've learnt not to get in her way." Jessica muttered.   
"Yes, but that's my cousin she's going to hurt." the girl said, but she knew Jessica was right and sat back down. From the Gryffindor table, the twins were whispering about not getting Hayley mad. Everything was silent at the Slytherin table. There was a stir at the Ravenclaw table as a small girl got up and walked towards to angry third year.   
"Sissy." she said quietly.  
"Move out of the way." Hayley said to the young girl who now stood between herself and Draco, who was shivering in fear.   
"You don't have to do this." the girl said with a slight lull in her voice.  
Hayley growled, "I said move." she screeched sending the girl flying onto the table with non-verbal magic.   
The young girl groaned in pain, not trying to move, Draco had dropped Hayley's wand and scurried back to the table. Hayley snapped out of her trance and picked her wand, she noticed everyone staring at her, she looked around and anyone she looked at would cower. She noticed the small girl lying on the table, "Snowflake." she whispered.  
Olive's eyes fluttered open, "Sissy?" she asked in a frail voice.   
Professor Snape made his way down to the table, "What is going on here?" he asked, noticing the Ravenclaw first year sprawled across the table.   
"I really have no"  
"That girl attacked her!" a Gryffindor called pointing at Hayley.   
"Is this true Miss Williams?" Professor Snape asked Hayley.  
Hayley shook her head in disbelief, "W-why would I attack my own sister?" she said, "and if I did so, I remember nothing."  
Professor Snape said a non-verbal spell and Olive was levitated in the air, "If you are certain that you did nothing then I must take this poor girl to the Hospital Wing." he said before leaving, Olive floating behind him.   
Hayley sat beside Lily but noticed the first year as well as everyone else, moving away from her.

She noticed during the day, everyone seemed to avoid her, even the teachers. Much to her surprise, even the Weasley twins had not attempted to talk to her.   
It was lunch and she decided to skip lunch and head down to the lake. As she sat down against the tree, a head popped out of the water.   
The one with the pale skin and bright blue hair spoke to Hayley, "Young Blossom. What is one so pretty as you doing sitting all by yourself by the lake of black?" it asked, it's words flowing so fluently that one would think she was part of the water.   
Hayley smiled at the being, "I, I have made a very big mistake and now, now everyone is avoiding me. Even my friends have left me." she said, feeling ashamed to look so foolish in this beings presence.  
The being laughed, "Darling you are only human, you are bound to make many mistakes. It is only part of the nature of your kind." it said with a smile.   
Hayley looked questionably at the being, "So you have never made a mistake ever? Is the human race the only race to make mistakes?" she asked, crossing her arms.   
The being laughed and shook her head, "All in good time Blossom." she said and drifted away.   
"No!" Hayley screamed, crawling to the edge of the lake, "you're the only one who would talk to me." she whispered, crawling back over to the tree and curling up against it.   
From afar the being watched with a smile, "Young Hayley, you will go far." she said with a small smile before she dived under the surface of the water.


	7. Where The Loyalties Lie

Olive was up by dinner time, Madame Pomfrey had excused her from the Hospital Wing. She made her way to the Great Hall but stopped at the door, slanting the tables for who she wanted to see, she ran over to the Ravenclaw and grabbed a girl with purple hair and pulled her away from the table.   
"Hey!" she called, falling to the ground, "you know, you could just ask me to get up."  
"Stop whining Raven." Olive said, worry written on her face.   
"One, don't call me that, my name is Rachel and two, what's up?" Rachel asked with a small smile.  
"Have you seen my sister at all, she doesn't seem to be here?" Olive asked, her eyes skirting over the Slytherin table to try find her sister.   
Rachel shook her head, "No, sorry Snow. Haven't seen her since breakfast but everyone seems to be avoiding her." she said.   
Two girls made their way over from the Slytherin table. Olive smiled "Maybe Lily has seen her." she muttered greeting them. Next over to the little gathering was Jess with a blonde haired girl.   
"Hey Lily, Jess. Who are these two?" Olive asked, pointing at the blonde and the bluenette.  
"Draconia." The bluenette greeted her sister, who gave her a look of disgust.  
Draconia smiled slightly, "Georgia." she said.  
"Girls, your both sisters. Maybe you could just forgive the part where you should've been put in each other's houses." Rachel said with a smirk.   
"Oh, Lily,  Jess. This is Rav"  
"Rachel, Rachel Roth." Rachel said with a smile.   
"Jessica Wilson." Jessica said, smiling back.   
"Lily Moon." Lily said with a smirk, noticing two redheads making their way over.   
"Are we missing something?" one asked.  
"No, I'm just trying to find my sisters location as of now." Olive said, "You know, everyone was quite hard on her and she doesn't take rejection and isolation well."  
"I beg to differ, your sister spends all holidays by herself." the other twin said.  
"But that's different, she has things to keep her occupied." Olive said.   
"Well if it helps, we saw her exit the castle at lunchtime." one twin said and the other nodded.   
"If that's all you need us for, we will be going." the other twin said and they turned on their heels.   
Olive grabbed their robes and surprisingly stopped them from going anywhere, "No, you two brought yourself into this mess. So now you're going to help us find her." she said. No one could comprehend the look on Olive's face. The twins groaned, they continued to walk away.  
"What if it was your sister?" Olive challenged, turning to face the others.   
"What if you lost your sister and didn't know where she was? Would you not worry?" she asked, tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes.   
"Well, I'm safe." Rachel said, "I have no sisters."  
"Same, here." Lily said.   
"Me neither." Jess said.   
The twins turned and walked back over, "If it was Ginny, then we wouldn't rest until we were sure she was absolutely safe." they said.  
"And, even though I despise her. If it was Georgia, I wouldn't sleep until she was safe." Draconia said, glancing at her sister.   
"I second that!" Georgia said with a smile.   
"I know you have no sisters Rach, but what if it was Daneil?" Olive asked and Rachel sent her a glare.   
"Then I would kill to save him." Rachel exclaimed.   
"And Jessica. That's a lie, I am your half sisters. We share a mother. " Olive said, glancing at Jessica.   
"So what if it was me that had gone berserk? Would you not bother looking for me?" she asked.   
"Of course I would but let's not go there." Jessica said.  
"Lily, if you're an only child. What if it was one of your parents or any family member? Then what, you'd sit by doing nothing?" Olive asked, Lily shook her head.   
"Then please, I'm begging you to help me find my sister, because if we don't soon. Bad thing could happen, worse then what's already going on in this school." Olive said, the others nodded.   
They all headed towards the front entrance. "Where do you all think you're going?"  a voice drawled behind them. They turned around to face Professor Snape.   
"Sorry Professor, but my sister. She left at lunch and has not yet returned." Olive said,  trying not to sound to worried about her sister.   
"Well, it is against school rules for students to be out of the castle after hours." Professor Snape said, "you will all return to the hall immediately and do not leave this castle." he stood and watched the group trudge back into the Great Hall.

After almost everyone had gone to bed, Fred sat in front of the fire. What Olive had said was eating away at his brain, "What if it was Ginny.." he muttered.   
"What if it was Ginny what?" Fred whipped around to see Ron, standing behind him. In his hand was something.  
"Is that an invisibility cloak?" Fred asked, curiosity struck him.  
"Fred, you're dodging my question." Ron said, walking over and sitting next to his brother.   
"No, I'm not. Look Hayley's disappeared and her little sister opened my eyes to how much she actually means to George and I. Olive said, what if it was your sister? Well if it was Ginny. I wouldn't stop looking until I found her." Fred said with a sad smile.   
Ron sighed, "I was going to try sneak into the kitchens, but Hayley's like the big sister I never had, here" he headed the invisibility cloak to Fred, "but you need this more then I do. Go find her, she's not safe out there." he said, making his way back toward the stairs, "just make sure to give it back to Harry. It is his after all."  
Fred looked down at the cloak and nodded, he quickly made his way up to the dorm and retrieved his wand and the Marauders Map. When he got back the common room, he tapped the map with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he whispered and the map sprang to life, a small smirk played on Fred's lips as he slipped the cloak over him. He made his way out into the corridor. Earning an alarming cry from the fat lady. Fred made his way to the Entrance and out of the castle, he looked at the map and noticed Hayley's name, staying very still down by Black Lake. He wrapped the cloak around, uttering 'Mischief Managed' and folding the map putting it in his pocket with his wand. He ran down to the lake to find Hayley curled up by the tree, her robes wrapped around her tightly as if she would die if she were to discard them.   
Hayley lay there, asleep but mind running still. Fred walked over cautiously, he knelt down next to her. Not seeing her moving or even breathing, he worried that she was dead. Hayley took shallow, quiet breaths in and out, trying to conserve energy and warmth. Fred picked her up and stuffed the cloak in his pocket, out of the corner of his eye he swore her a small shimmer of light against something in the water but dismissed it, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him.   
Hayley inhaled a sweet scent and small smile etched at her frozen lip, 'Gunpowder and tea leaves' she thought, imagining she was in a dream.   
As Fred carried Hayley to the castle he heard a small whisper in his head and he could've sworn it was her voice saying, "Gunpowder and tea leaves." but he shook the thought away. As he entered the castle he was greeted by a tall figure.  
"What are you doing Mr Weasley?" the man asked with a drawl.


	8. Voices In My Head

_"What are you doing Mr Weasley?"_ _the man asked with a drawl._

"I am saving my friend, so if you would very kindly step out of the way so that I may get her to the Hospital Wing." Fred said to the Professor.  
"I think you will doing otherwise, Mr Weasley." Professor Snape said, eyeing the lady in Fred's arms.   
"If I do not get Miss Williams to the Hospital Wing, she will surely die of hypothermia. If she is not dead already." Fred said, trying to push past the Professor with no success.  
There was a clattering of shoes down the hall as a lady with her hair in a bun and a young girl with blonde hair came to see the calamity.   
"Severus, what is this all about?" the lady asked, her voice in panic.   
"Mr Weasley claims that he must take this student to the Hospital Wing or she will die." Professor Snape said to the lady.   
The young girl peered at Fred and then looked down at the girl in his arms, she flashed him a smile and mouthed 'thank you' to him.   
"Professor." the young girl said quietly.  
"Yes, Miss Quinzel." the Professor answered.   
"Fred's got my sister." she said, her once dull eyes now sparkling with happiness again.   
Both Professors looked over at Fred, he had a cheesy grin on his face that was soon replaced by a look of worry.   
"Severus, from what Miss Quinzel had told me. Her sister" she nodded over to Hayley who was still sleeping, "has been outside since lunchtime, in the crisp winter air. The only reason she was not found earlier is that you stopped their" she pointed at Olive and Fred, "little group from going to scout for her." she finished, with a scowl on her face. "I am also aware that Miss Williams is part of your house."  
Professor Snape's face was priceless, twisted into a scowl.  
"Very well Mr Weasley, Miss Quinzel. Minevra." Professor Snape said and continued on his way.   
"I should be giving you many detentions but seeing as you found them," she coughed, "young girl. I will leave it,  get her up to Madame Pomfrey." Professor McGonagall said and Fred nodded walking past. "As for you Miss Quinzel, I will make an exception just once and not give you detention as you were only looking out for your sister. But next time tell a staff member, do not try or let anyone else try to take a problem into your or their own hands. Understood?"  
The young blonde nodded, "Of course Professor, sorry for causing trouble." she said, looking at the ground.   
Professor McGonagall smiled at the young girl's sincerity, "Now run along back to your dorm before Filtch catches you." she said and Olive nodded, running toward the Ravenclaw dorms. "Those Weasley's really have it out for anyone who befriends them and everyone around those people." she muttered making her way back to her quarters.

Fred stood outside the Hospital Wing, not able to open the door, he called out to the healer.   
"Madame Pomfrey." he called and heard shuffling. He listened closely and heard her grumbling on about another one of those pranks and he smirked as she opened the door and much to her shock actually saw the Weasley boy with a girl curled in his arms.   
"Oh, poor thing. Bring her in and lay her on that bed." Madame Pomfrey instructed Fred who did as she said.   
Fred sat beside the bed on one of the chairs, Madame Pomfrey walked over and moved the robes from around her neck and felt her pulse, "Well, you'll be happy to know she's alive. But she's extremely cold, almost ghost-like. When was the last time she ate?" she asked Fred who shrugged.   
"Well she didn't have anything at breakfast, skipped lunch and wasn't at dinner so unless she snuck into the kitchen I guess she hasn't eaten all day." Fred explained while the medi-witch did some tests.   
Madame was removing the girls robes to reveal her outfit, "No wonder she almost froze to death. No scarf, or cap and not proper winter clothes." she muttered.   
Fred glanced up and noticed Hayley was wearing shorts and a floral top. She started shivering. Hayley's chest was moving up and down slightly, she uttered a brr in her sleep but didn't stir. Madame Pomfrey went back to her office to go fetch some blankets.  
Fred had removed his jumper and coaxed it over Hayley, "I'm sorry for avoiding you Hayley " he whispered, he grabbed her robes and laid them over her.   
When Madame Pomfrey got back with the blankets a small smile etched onto her lips, the scene in front of her played out as so. Hayley laid under her robes, resting peacefully and next to her in a chair was Fred, he had laid his head on the bed and was holding her hand. Afraid that if he let go, she may disappear and leave. She hummed a tune as she covered her patient with the blankets, she didn't bother waking the Weasley boy up so she covered him over too and let them sleep.   
"They would make such a good couple" she whispered as she went back to her quarters.

In the morning, Madame Pomfrey went out to check on Hayley only to find her still asleep and looking ill as anything. She noticed Fred, stirring next to Hayley, he looked up at her and a frown played on his lips.   
"I don't think I've even see a Weasley twin frown." Madame Pomfrey said, offering Fred some tea which he happily accepted.   
Fred just shook his head, "I don't think I've ever seen Hayley look so, dead." he answered glancing over at his friend who was so pale she could probably beat Malfoy in a 'who looks most like a ghost' contest.   
Hayley wasn't aware of the conversation going on around her, she still slept but all that was on her mind was Gunpowder and Tea Leaves.   
"She'll come round eventually, she almost died out there. If you hadn't gone and found her, I'm afraid she probably would have." Madame Pomfrey said with an apologetic smile, "it was very brave of you to risk getting detention to save her you know. Most people would've left her"  
"Well she would've been found if I didn't anyway, her sister was well on her own little adventure to find her herself" Fred said with a smirk.   
"Well, it doesn't matter. You should go and get something to eat. Don't worry, you'll be the first one to know if she's up." Madame Pomfrey said, getting him out of the Hospital Wing not before some unmistakable words where said.  
 _"Gunpowder and Tea Leaves"_


	9. Gun Powder and Tea Leaves

_"Gunpowder and Tea Leaves"_

A smile flicked across Fred's lips as he made his way to the Great Hall as he entered, he looked at the teachers' table and he could've sworn he saw Professor McGonagall wink at him as he went to sit with his brother.  
"Where were you this morning?" George asked raising an eyebrow as Fred grabbed a slice of toast.   
"Thanks for reminding me. Oi, Harry, catch." Fred called pulling the invisibility cloak out of his pocket chucking it to him across the table. It hit Harry in the face and George laughed, Fred just shrugged it off.   
"Did you find her?" Ron asked his brother, earning questioning looks from Harry, Hermione and George.   
Fred nodded and became fascinated in his toast. Harry turned to Ron, "Mind explaining how your big brother got my invisibility cloak in his possession?" he asked Ron.   
Ron his head, "No. I wouldn't mind explaining, it's none of your" he pointed at Harry, Hermione and George "business about what's going on. That's between me and Fred." he said, earning a thankful nod from Fred. Harry noticed Olive making her way over to the Gryffindor table, "Hey guys!" she chirped, looking at Fred. Fred shook his head as in saying no and she looked at the ground, "You know what, I'll see you all later." she said and made her way back to the Ravenclaw table. Harry watched as the Olive was hugged by a girl with purple hair.   
"What about her friends?" Ron asked Fred.   
Fred shook his head, "It's best they," he pointed at the girls at their respective tables, "don't know that she's been found. It was better if it was just between you, me and Olive." he said with a sad smile.  
"Okay, I can see that Hermione and Harry have lost interest in what's going on." George said earning a 'hey' from Harry who was still watching the young blonde and her purple-haired friend.   
"But really Fred and Ron, holding a secret against your own brother, that's just cold," George said getting up and walking out of the hall.   
"Do you think he'll get over it?" Hermione asked, noticing Fred hadn't eaten anything.   
"Eventually." Ron answered, "Harry if you like her why don't you ask her out?" he turned to his best friend.   
"Fred, you should really eat something, whatever is troubling you, not eating won't help it," Hermione said, getting up to chase after George.   
"Well if you like Moine then ask her out." Harry countered, making Ron's ears turn red.   
"Hey, it's not like that." Ron said, his face was as red as his hair, "I'll make a deal with you. If you ask to miss small, blonde and beautiful out. I'll ask our smart, intelligent and brave friend out." he said holding his hand out.   
Harry smirked and shook his hand, "Deal." he said.   
Neither of them even noticed that Fred was still sitting there. 

 

Over the next few days, there had been no news from the media-witch, no pranks from the twins and no sign of Harry or Ron holding up on their bargain.   
Until one day Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room with the biggest smile on his face, "Guess what guys!" he said sitting in front of the group who was slouched over the lounges. George and Fred were sitting across the room from each other, Fred still looked almost dead and George didn't care about the secret anymore, just about his brothers' health.   
Hermione was the first on to break the silence, "Well, aren't you going to tell us?" she asked Harry.   
"Well, It's Ron's turn to keep his end of our deal," Harry said, looking at his best friend who was turning pink.   
"You actually mustered up the courage to ask Olive out did you Harry?" Fred asked sadness panged through his voice.   
"Wait, how did you know it was Olive?" Harry asked, turning to Fred.   
"Well, I don't know. Maybe because I'm worried about her. You have no idea what she's going through do you?" Fred asked him. Everyone turned to face the two, especially staring at Fred.   
"No, but if you would be so kind as to share what you know I would happily try to help her," Harry said.  
Fred groaned, "Is that all you are Harry? A hero? Olive needs someone that's going to listen to her, not someone that going to try to save her from every little thing. Some things you just can't be saved from. You all want to know what the big deal is.   
Well here you go, Olive has a big sister. Her big sister has been almost dead to the world for almost a week now and guesses what Harry. You're not the only one who can be hero." Fred said and got up walking towards the portrait hole, "Hayley is in the hospital wing." he called over his shoulder and left.   
George watched his brother leave, "This is all my fault." he said, his hand covering his face, "if I had just"  
Harry shook his head, "No, it's all Malfoy's fault. He started this." he said.   
Harry turned to Ron, "Go on then." he said to him, "you have to ask her now"  
Ron gulped, "Mione, will you, will you go out with me?" he asked, wincing as he saw her face harden.   
Hermione hated to break her best friends heart but she shook her head, her eyes meeting George's, "Sorry Ron, but I already have someone." she said looking at the ground.   
Ron looked crushed, "Oh, that's cool. I was only kidding anyway." he lied through his teeth but the hurt showed in his face and eyes. George got up and went after his brother. 

 

Fred was on his way to visit Hayley when he bumped into Olive, "You haven't told anyway have you?" he asked her.   
"Only Rachel, why?" Olive asked as they walked along together.   
"Because, I just told George, Harry and Hermione," Fred said sheepishly.  
"What about Ron?" Olive asked.  
"He knew long before even you that I was going to find her. Hell if it wasn't for Ron I'd never have found her at all." Fred said with a smile.   
"Only to be fair, you really only told two people," she said   
"Three." he corrected her.   
"No, only two. I had already told Harry earlier. Just after he asked me out actually." Olive said with a cheeky smile.   
Fred ruffled the young blonde's hair, "You're cheeky. I like you, you'd be good at doing pranks with George and I." he said, a pang of guilt rushed through him when he had realised he yelled at his brother.   
Olive giggled, "I think I'd like that." she said as they got to the Hospital Wing, she stood watching him go in.  
"Aren't you coming?" he asked her and she shook her head.  
"I want to remember Sissy for what she was not what she is now. I mean look at what happened to you." Olive motioned, "I think I'd be worse since I'm her sister." she smiled and turned on her heel, "anyway, I've got a date." she said and slipped away happily.   
Fred smiled at the girls' innocence, he walked towards Hayley's bed, he sat and found a cup of tea sitting next to the bed. He smiled and picked it up and started sipping it, finding it to be quiet soothing.  
"You look horrible." Madame Pomfrey said, "Almost as bad as her. Have you not been eating or sleeping boy?" she asked him, looking worried.   
Fred shook his head, "I haven't been very hungry lately and sleep is had to come by when you're worried about someone." he said, suddenly feeling sleepy.   
"Then lucky you have a friend like me to help you worry less." the media-witch said with a smile as she held a small bottle in her hand labelled 'Sleeping Draught'. "Don't worry dear, you'll be away in a few hours," she said as she went to greet the student at the door.   
Fred entwined his hand with Hayley's and put his head on the edge of the bed, the potion slowly taking over his senses. The faint whisper of 'gunpowder and tea leaves' went through his brain again as he fell into a dreamless sleep.   
Hayley, on the other hand, was less lucky, all of her dreams consisted of watching someone she held dearly die in front of her and not being able to do anything about it. 

 

George stood at the door when an ear piercing scream sounded at the end of the hall.   
Madame Pomfrey shook her head, "Poor girl, all she's been doing for the last few days is screaming." she said with a frown.   
"Is my brother going to be okay?" George asked, watching his brother sleep.  
"Well, after he wakes up he should go to the hall and have something to eat. Make sure he does and then he goes up to rest, he looks almost as bad as she does." Madame Pomfrey said and George nodded.  
"And if she doesn't make it?" he asked.   
"Then you'll have to help him as much as possible. You and your whole family." the media-witch said and walked back toward her office. George nodded and turned on his heel, "Why did it have to be her?" he whispered as he walked away.

 


	10. Nightmares

_"Snowflake!" a voice called, the young blonde turned around to face the boy with messy black hair._  
_"Don't call me that!" she screeched, pain threatened to show itself in the form of tears._

Olive sat in front of the Hospital Wing, her eyes were puffy and red, fits of sobs making her whole body shudder. She looked like a ghost of the girl once was, still so skinny and pale but her cheeks more hollow and all the light in her eyes gone. It had been a few weeks since her sister had gone into the hospital wing and a week since she had fought with Harry. They didn't break up, they just weren't talking.   
The red haired boy made his way up the hallway and sotted the young blonde sitting on the ground.   
"Olive!!" he said, alarmed at her state, he ran over to her.  
She looked up at him, a small flame of hope in her eyes, that soon diminished when she noticed the pain that was displayed on his face.   
"She's not waking up is she?" Olive asked.  
Fred shook his head, "Don't say that. She will wake, just watch." he said, his voice full of determination.  
"Face it Fred. She's not waking up. _My sister isn't waking up!"_ she said, her features turning dark as everything went deadly cold.  
'Snowflake, stop.' they both heard the voice echo through their minds. They looked at each other.  
"You heard to?" she asked and he nodded. They opened the door and made their way down to Hayley's bed, only to find her still lying there. Fred touched her hand and she smiled in her sleep, "Gunpowder and Tea Leaves." she said quietly.   
Madame Pomfrey walked over, "When she's not screaming she's saying that." she said, a smile played on her lips, "you had better not slip me any of those tea bags or you may end up with one."  
Olive looked confused but Fred just nodded knowing what she meant.   
"But, you heard her too right?" Olive asked Fred who nodded.  
"Of course, you can't mistake that voice." he said, looking at the girl who was sleeping peacefully.

George instantly knew where to find his brother when he wasn't with the gang, he made his way to the Hospital Wing. He got to the door and heard the conversation at hand, "don't slip me any of those tea bags or you may end up with one." he heard Madame Pomfrey say and then she walked away.   
He listened to a girls voice asking his brother if he heard something two and then his brother reply that he did and you couldn't mistake her voice. George opened the door and walked in, he cleared his throat as Fred and the blonde haired girl he assumed was Hayley's little sister were deep in thought.   
Fred looked at his brother and a grin spread across his lips," What brings you here dear brother?" he asked.   
"I was in search of this one." he pointed at Olive who looked confused.  
"Me? Why me?" she asked, trying to read the boys face.   
George had a big smile on his face that diminished when she asked that, "Harry's been looking for you everywhere. He's worried about you, he forgot that your sister called you Snowflake. It was just a slip of the tongue." George explained. The young girls eyes filled with light, although it was nothing to compare with her freakish features.   
"Before you mention my looks. There's a reason why my cheeks are like this. But you'll both learn that eventually. I don't want Madame Pomfrey being scared out of her wits. " She said with a smile, "everybody has their secrets" she stood up and glanced at her sister before making her way out.   
"What was that about?" George asked, sitting next to Fred and looking at the girl lying before them.   
"I have a feeling she knows more about her sister then she leads on." Fred said, also looking at Hayley.  
"Oh, that's not really what I came here to talk about. She just happened to be here which was a stroke of luck." George said, Fred looked at him expecting an explanation. "I heard Professor Dumbledore talking to Snape and they said..." he trailed of not meeting his brothers eyes.   
Fred's eyes lit up with hope, "What did they say?" he asked.  
"They said" George swallowed the lump in his throat, "they said that Hayley's in a coma, they don't know when she'll wake up and no amount of magic will wake her up. They're sending her to St Mongo's." he said looking at the ground, "their informing her mother now."  
Fred's mood shrank at once, "But I thought her mother couldn't see any of the things we could." he said.   
"Of course she can, her sisters a witch. She's been there plenty of times." George said.   
Fred had tears in the corners of his eyes, "Why her?" he asked, looking at Hayley.   
The girl with the red hair slept peacefully in her comatose state, her face was still ghostly and her skin frozen cold,  the ends of her hair were flickering grey. She laid on the bed, her robes replaced back on them.   
George met Fred's eyes, "Because that's how fate had it." he said.

Hayley was trapped, trapped in her own mind. Stuck watching the ones she loved die right in front of her eyes and not being able to do anything about it. And image flashed in front on her eyes, in front of her was a full out war, in front of her fighting two death eaters was Fred and George, she knew what was going to happened next, she watched as the death eaters attacked the twin with the killing curse and fell to the ground.

"FRED!!! GEORGE!!! NO!!!!" Hayley screamed, scaring the life out of the boys.   
They looked at her, her face was twisted in a horrible expression. Fred was first to lean forward and shake her shoulder to make sure she wasn't just sleeping. He went to grab her hand when she growled.   
"I'll kill you." she said, the twins unaware that her intentions weren't against them but the death eaters in her nightmares.

Hayley turned around and spotted Olive, she watched as the eleven year old was taking on Bellatrix LeStrange.

"No." she whispered, "leave my sister alone"  
Fred and George looked worriedly at each other when Madame Pomfrey walked out, "Don't worry, all of her screaming starts off like this. Always with you two." she pointed at them, "the terrible things that must go on inside that girls mind." she said as the was a knock at the open Hospital Wing door.   
There stood Dumbledore, watching the twins and the comatose girl. George got up and excused himself, making his way to door, "Afternoon Professor." he said.   
"Good after noon George." the professor said with a reassuring smile as the red head made his way down the hall.   
Dumbledore made his way over to the bed where Hayley was, a skittish lady with black hair by his side.  Fred smiled kindly at the woman as she peered out from around the Professor at the girl in the bed.   
"Hello." Fred said kindly to the lady.   
She let out a smile and turned over to the bed, she looked no older then Percy. She gasped when she saw Hayley, she reached her hand up to Hayley's face.   
"My little princess." the lady whispered, she turned to Dumbledore, "why ,why would you bring me here to see my almost dead daughter?" she screamed, pure rage taking over her body.  
Fred let out an 'oh', he went over to the distressed lady. "Mrs Williams, you must calm down." he insisted,  guiding her to a seat.   
"Please don't call me that." she said, looking at her daughter.   
"Then what shall I call you?" Fred asked.   
"I am Joy, Joy Delacour. I only put Williams on her birth certificate so that she wouldn't be harassed by the kids at school. Williams was just a lovely last name that flowed with the rest of her name."  Mrs Delacour said with a small smile.   
Fred nodded, "Well Hayley is a sure flame." he said, getting up and walking towards the door, "I wish not to be here when they take her." he tried not to choke on his words as he made his way into the hall.

"Who was that boy?" Joy asked turning to Dumbledore.  
"That, was Fred Weasley and I believe he has a deep amount of care for your daughter." Dumbledore answered, watching the door long after Fred was gone.   
Joy got up and walked over giving her daughter a hug.  
Hayley smiled as she smelt the sweet smell of roses and vanilla.   
"Mum." she thought.   
Joy smiled down at her daughter and nodded knowing her daughter didn't know she was doing so but that it reassured her herself that her daughter was fine.   
"We plan on moving her in the morning." Dumbledore said, "I bid you a good day Miss Delacour." he turned and left.   
"You'll pull through." Joy whispered to her daughter.

Fred went to find Olive. He automatically went to check by the lake, knowing it was favourite place. When he got down there, he spotted her with Harry. He made his way towards them, " 'scuse me Harry but may I burrow Olive. I have someone she must meet." he said, causing the couple to jump in shock.   
"Of course, I'll see you later Snow." Harry said getting up and walking back towards the castle.   
"Well that's just great, I was having a good conversation with Harry." Olive said, frowning at Fred.   
"Fine. Well I guess you don't want to know that your mother is up in the hospital wing." Fred said, crossing his arms with a smirk.   
Olive's breath caught in her throat, "M-my mother?" she asked, not believing him the slightest.   
Fred nodded, "And if we don't hurry. We'll get detentions for being out here in the dark." he said, grabbing Olive's hand and pulling her up.   
"Alright, alright. I'm coming, I'm only little ya know." Olive said, Fred started walking slower. Olive caught up and they made their way to the Hospital Wing.


	11. Who are you?

As Fred and Olive entered, Joy turned around and her face filled with complete, joy. She got up and ran over to them picking her youngest daughter and hugging her tightly. "I've missed you mum." Olive said.  
"I missed you too Snowflake."  her mother said and Olive ripped out of her mothers arms, pain washing over her face.   
Joy took a step back from her daughter, "Olive, I'm sorry I just completely forgot." she said but Olive just shook her head and walked towards Hayley's bed.   
Joy looked at Fred and nodded, as they made their way up to Hayley's bed. When they got their, Fred swore her saw Joy smile.   
Olive had crawled up onto the bed and curled up by her sisters side and was sleeping.   
Joy went to wake the young girl but Fred stopped her, "She need the rest. " He said. Joy nodded and sat in one of the chairs, resting her head against the wall. Fred sat on the other seat, seizing hold of Hayley's hand, he swore he saw a small smile flicker on the edge of Hayley's mouth.

Hayley was ready for another night of horrible nightmares but they never came, for the first time in a month, not horrible vision had come to visit her.

Hayley opened her eyes in the morning, the first thing she felt was something curled by her side, she looked down and saw the young blonde haired girl. She reached her hand and started stroking her hair, "Snowflake." she said, her voice silky and smooth.   
The blonde hair girl stirred and opened her eyes, seeing her sister awake. Hayley reached her hand up to her mouth and signalled for her sister to be quiet.   
Olive nodded her head and rested against her sister.   
"Let them sleep." Hayley said, she peered at the red haired boy curiously, she felt like she knew him but couldn't pin point anything about him.   
Her mother was the next to rouse. Joy rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things when she saw Hayley awake but sure enough she was.   
Hayley motioned for her mother to stay quiet and pointed at Fred.   
Her mother nodded, understanding what she had meant and rested quietly again.   
Hayley had only just noticed that the boy was holding her hand, a small blush had began to show over her face. Hayley looked at her hair, it was grey as anything, 'I could've sworn it was red' she thought and shook her head dismissing the thought. The one thing she couldn't get out of her mind was a string of words, but then she realised there was one word missing, "Mint." she whispered.   
Finally the red haired boy stated to wake, he looked up and didn't believed what he saw, he believed that he was still dreaming. He noticed he was still holding her hand and his cheeks became tinted with crimson.  
Hayley giggled, "Morning sleepy head." she said with a smile, she still didn't remember who he was but what she knew was that he was a friend.   
"Morning flame." the boy said and Hayley suddenly remembered something:

 _Hayley was standing in the doorway of_  
_a train compartment, "Hey Flame." a boy said_  
_"Don't call me that." she said._  
_The boy cracked a smirk, "Whatever, your highness." he said._  
When Hayley snapped out of the memory, everyone was around the bed  
-except Olive, who was still by her side-staring at her.   
"What?" she asked and they smiled.  
"You kinda _froze_ up there." Olive said and giggled.   
"Very funny Snowflake." Hayley said shaking her head, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stepped onto the ground. Her legs felt like jelly, she fell but didn't feel the sensation of hitting the ground. She saw that Fred had caught her, she smiled, "Thanks." she said as he helped her sit back up onto the bed.   
She stared at Fred who grinned at her. Hayley pointed a finger at him, trying to put a name to the face, "Who are you?" she asked, putting her hand by her side and tilting her head.   
Fred looked shattered, no matter how big his smile was, nothing could hide the pain in his eyes. "I just can't put a name to the face." He heard Hayley whispered, he watched as she squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands into fists, like in the movies when someone was trying to remember something really hard.   
Then Hayley got hit by the most peculiar smell, "Gunpowder." she mumbled looking at the broken boy in front of her," Gunpowder,tea leaves and mint." she said more clearly as she noticed the boy staring at her.   
"Hey mum, why don't we leave my darling sister to talk with this boy. I would really like some breakfast." Olive said grabbing her mothers hand and dragging her towards the door.   
"But-"  
"Not buts. We're going to eat." Olive said. Joy sighed in defeat and followed her youngest daughter out of the Hospital Wing.  
Hayley wrinkled her nose, "I have the weirdest feeling of déjà vu right now." she said, she watched as the boy got up engulfing her in a hug, she accepted graciously hugging back, she inhaled and the smell overcame her.   
"You smell like-"  
"Gunpowder and tea leaves." Fred finished her sentence for her, Hayley nodded vigorously.   
"Wait, if you smell like that then where did I get mint from?" she asked, confused.   
Fred shrugged, "Probably Olive, she usually smell like mint and freshly fallen snow." he said, staring at the girl in front of him.   
"I still don't know who you are." Hayley said, staring at the red head who just laughed.  
"Flame, we're like best friends. You, Georgie, Lee and I." he said with a smile.   
Suddenly, Hayley was hit by another flash back.

 _Hayley was standing in a kitchen, it had a large table with many chairs. She watched as her five year old self skipped into the kitchen, followed by her mother. "You know Joy, you could just use the Floo network?" Hayley turned and saw a red hair women watching the food she was cooking while cradling a little baby in her arms._  
_"I am very aware of that Molly, I just feel safer taking the bus." Joy said, sitting at the table._  
_Five year old Hayley had made her way over to Molly and was pointing at the baby, "Ginny?" she asked._  
_"No, Ginevra honey." her mother said from the table._  
_Molly looked down at the little girl and nodded, "Yes Hayley, this is Ginny." she said, Ginny started to wail and Hayley covered her ears, running back over to her mother._  
_A young boy with red hair made his way into the kitchen, he looked about three years old. He walked over to Hayley tapped her shoulder, she turned to face him with a smile, "Ronald!" she screamed and went to hug him but saw his tear stained cheeks._  
_Molly walked over and saw her distraught son, "What did they do this time?" she muttered handing Joy, Ginny. Joy cradled the baby with much care._  
_Ron crossed his arm, "Crawly thing." he said and moved further away from the lounge room._  
_"Hi, I'm Hayley." Hayley said, she had the cutest little smile._  
_13 year old Hayley smiled._  
_"You know me?" Ron asked and Hayley nodded._  
_"You were a cute baby." she said and looked up at her mother, "May I go play with Fred and George?" she asked._  
_Joy glanced down at her daughter and laughed nodding, "Of course honey." she said. Hayley laughed gleefully and ran out of the kitchen._

"Hayley." Fred said, shaking the girls shoulders lightly.   
Hayley shook her head, "Hey Fred, I didn't know we had known each other since we were little." she said as Fred took a step back.   
"Oh, I had absolutely no clue." Fred muses with a smirk plastered on his lips as Hayley lent on him for support.   
"Wait, you are Fred right, you're not George because in the vision I just had"  
"Wait, you had a vision?" Fred asked, staring Hayley in the eyes.   
Hayley nodded, "Well it was more of a flashback type thing. But I saw us, my mother and I enter your house and go into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley had baby Ginny then Ron came in crying about something crawly " Fred chuckled. "Then your mother left and I asked mum if I could go play with you and George and she agreed. How come I don't remember any of those memories? I mean even before this accident I didn't remember them." Hayley said as they slowly made their way towards the Great Hall ignoring Madame Pomfrey's calls.   
Fred gulped ,"I uh, happen to know why." he said looking at the ground.  
"Tell me please!" Hayley said getting a little to excited and slipping causing Fred to catch her with a grin.   
"Fine, but you're not going to like it." he said as she slumped her arm around his shoulders.


	12. There's a time and place for everything

Hayley ensured on getting to the Great Hall before he started his story. But Fred objected saying that they couldn't sit together at the Great Hall. Hayley asked him why that was and Fred let out a groan.   
"Hayley, for the last time. We can't because you are in Slytherin and I am in Gryffindor, people don't just go and sit at other people's house tables." Fred said as they rounded the corner and near the great hall.   
"But what if I want to see my mother? I am quiet sure that she will be sitting with my sister who is in Ravenclaw." Hayley said, pointing a finger into his arm.   
"We'll get to that when it happens, for now you're going to sit at the Slytherin table with your friends." Fred said.   
"Wait, I have more friends then you and George?" Hayley asked, a little confused.   
Fred stopped causing her to be pulled down to the floor bringing him with her. She giggled and shook her head.   
"Yes Hayley, you have multiple friends. Like Jessica and Lee-"  
"Did somebody say my name?" a voice sounded in front of them.   
They looked up and saw Lee. Well Fred saw Lee, Hayley saw the boy who called her flame on the train. Hayley thought of something and a small grin etched into her lips. "So you're Jessica huh? I thought you'd look more... Feminine." she said catching Fred cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing.   
Lee narrowed his eyes at her and the laughed, "Very funny oh mighty Queen of Slytherin." he said and offered her a hand up which she happily took but as soon as she was up her legs collapsed on her and she tried to grab onto him for support but failed miserably pulling him down to the floor too.   
The three of them sat there laughing until they heard someone clearing their throat," And who didn't invite me to this laugh fest?" the voice said, dripping with sarcasm.   
George helped Lee up and was about to help Hayley up when Fred and Lee yelped out 'wait' and George turned to his brother helping him up.   
Hayley crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine, if ya won't help me up" she pulled her wand out of her robe pocket almost revealing the piece of parchment in her pocket. She pointed her wand at her legs, "Swish and Flick." she whispered as though smiled when she did the incarnation non verbally and floated a few centimetres of the floor before she rest her feet back on the ground and grabbed Fred's shoulder before she could fall again.   
"Ow." Fred said as he went to push her hand away to rub his sore shoulder but decided against it.    
"That was cool, how'd you do that?" Lee asked.  
"Easy, swish and flick. " She said, motioning with her wand, "not really, non verbal magic. I've been practicing."  
As soon as they entered the hall everything went dead quiet and all eyes were on Hayley.   
"Cut her some slack, she's been basically dead for a month." a girl with bushy brown hair called out from the Gryffindor table.  
Hayley flashed the girl a thank you smile before turning her head to the Slytherin table where there was nothing go on. "Awe, but my table looks boring." Hayley complained, glancing at the other tables, the Ravenclaw's table looked interesting; they had plenty of books and stuff. Hufflepuff's table looked better then hers; other then several of them who were just eating there was plenty of conversations going on. The Gryffindor table was chaotic; people where having eating competitions, talking (extremely loud) and doing whatever. The Slytherin table was extremely plain and bland, no nonsense, no noise and no over the top talking.  
"It is not our fault that you were sorted into the crummy house." George said and Hayley waked his shoulder.   
"Ow. " He said, rubbing his shoulder.   
"I'm going to sit with you because ya know what, I can and I will!" Hayley said and Fred sighed in defeat.   
"Fine, but only for today." he said as they made their way over to the Gryffindor table.   
They all say across from the trio who smiled at Hayley.   
"I'm sorry, but who are you all?" Hayley asked, rather confused. The trio stared back with the same expression.  
"Hey, Flame. Didn't you want to know why you didn't remember memories from when you were younger?" Fred asked and Hayley turned her attention to him nodding vigorously.  
"Oh. This is a good one " George said with a smile, Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well, we were eight and George and I thought it would be funny to give you one of our acid pops. But you didn't take that well as you ended up with a hole in your cheek, so you set out in anger to hunt us down. We were hiding up in the orchid, when we heard you coming up the hill so we went to hide somewhere else. You ended up outsmarting us and finding us, you chucked apples at us from high up in one of the trees. Anyway when you came down from the tree you chased us into the middle of the Quidditch pitch and raised your hands to us and made a pushing motion and we fell to the ground, almost like you used a wand with the knock back jinx. Anyway, George and I stood back up and I whipped Charlie's wand out of my pocket and decided to be smart to cast a spell I heard dad talking about, I pointed the wand at you and casted the spell, I didn't know it was the Memory wipe spell at the time. Until you started asking who we were, so we lead you back home and your mother instantly took you back home and we never saw you again. " Fred said, avoiding Hayley's eyes, which was a good thing since she looked completely livid at the fact that her best friend had wiped her memory.  
Hayley got up and climbed over the seat, falling to the ground she picked her self up, slowly, while continuously falling, made her way to the Slytherin table and plopped herself in the closest spot possible.   
Georgia and Lily moved up to sit where their friend and Hayley looked at them weirdly but shrugged it off, grabbing an apple and biting into it.   
"Hey Hayley." Lily said, smiling at her. Hayley looked at the first year and saw pain in her eyes.  
"Hello there little first year. What's your name? I've seen you and you" she pointed at Georgia, "but I can't recall your names."  
George had made his way over to the Slytherin table, earning glances from people at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables alike. He explained how Hayley could remember faces but not name, how she had no memories of anyone except her sister and mother.   
Georgia and Lily sighed as they glanced at their friend, "Come on Hayley, you need to go back to the Hospital Wing." George said, picking her up by the arm.   
Hayley groaned, "But I don't want to go back there, it's to white." she complained, Georgia jumped up to help the boy carry her friend the Hospital Wing. They were barely to the door when they had heard enough of Hayley's complaining. They put their friend down and whipped their wands out simultaneously and said the same curse, "Silencio" and Hayley fell quiet, her mouth moving but no sound emitting from it. They picked Hayley up again but she wouldn't stop squirming. Hermione was leaving when she saw this, she got her wand out and uttered, " Petrificus Totalus" Hayley's limbs bonded together and she got carried away.

When George and Georgia had left, Madame Pomfrey came out and reversed the body bind curse but left Hayley mute.   
Hayley crossed her arms over her chest, "It could do you some good to listen." she told the girl what was wrong with her and that she may not remember a lot. Hayley rolled her eyes, already figuring that part out.  
"Also miss Williams, I am well aware of your telepathy and telekinetic powers. Yes, telepathy being able to read minds and thoughts. " Hayley mouthed that she knew about that already, "telekinetic or telekinesis, meaning moving objects with your mind, you don't have to be in the same room as the object as long as you concentrate hard enough." the medi-witch explained, "but I suggest that you don't tell anyone, although that Weasley boy might figure it out." she turned her back and waved her hand, "you are free to go."  
Hayley jumped up with a smile and ran out of the hospital wing, "She doesn't have to worry about the twins slipping her the tea bags, I'll do it myself." she thought as she made her way to the Slytherin common room. She got to the portrait and muttered the password.   
"I am sorry miss but that is not the password." the portrait replied and Hayley let out a growl in frustration.   
"Look, I don't care what the flipping password is. I've been in a coma for a month so I am not aware of anything that has happened since the first of September so if you would as to so kindly let me through-"  
"Hey guys look, it's that mudblood." a voice sneered from behind her.   
Hayley whipped around to see a blond hair boy with his two goons, "Mind your words there first year. Anyway, how did you know my mother was a muggle?" she asked, looking at the boy.   
He laughed, "Oh, this is priceless. The Queen, doesn't even remember who I am." he said.  
"Oh no, I do remember being the Queen of Slytherin. See there are plot holes in my mind but being Queen of Slytherin house isn't one." Hayley said with a smirk. "Now, _Malfoy._ If you will kindly relay the password and stop being a total git, I will be on my way."  
Draco looked like he was petrified, "Pureblood." he said and the portrait opened up.   
Hayley made her way in and up to the dorms.

Hayley sat on her bed and took the map out of her pocket, she got her wand and pointed it at it.

"I swear I will cause mischief." she said and words came up on the map.  
It read:

_Mr Moony, would like to inform Miss Williams that she must keep trying._

_Mr Wormtail, would like to ask Miss Williams what she thinks Messrs Weasley would say._

_Mr Padfoot, would like to give Miss Williams a good lesson on causing mischief at Hogwarts._

_Mr Prongs, would kindly join Mr Padfoot if Miss Williams would swear solemnly to take them seriously._

Hayley giggled and thought for a moment. "I promise I am going to f-ck shit up." She whispered tapping the map.

_Mr Moony, would like to ask Miss Williams why she thinks such foul language should accompany mischief making._

_Mr Wormtail, would like to inform Miss Williams that she must keep trying._

_Mr Padfoot, would like to give Miss Williams a high five for her effort._

_Mr Prongs, would like to take Miss Williams out for a drink as she seems like his type of person. As long as she solemnly swears it._

Hayley laughed again. Georgia walked into the door and glanced at Hayley.   
"What are you laughing at Hayley?" she asked and walked over.   
Hayley quickly stuffed the parchment into her pocket, "Oh, nothing. I was just remembering something. That's all." She said.  
"Okay." Georgia said, walking over to her bed and getting whatever she was and left again.

Hayley let out another round of giggles before pulling the parchment out of her pocket again, she read back through the comments before her.

"I solemnly swear that I will cause mischief." she said

_Mr Moony would like to tell Miss Williams that she is extremely close. But it will cause her no good to wreck her brain over to the answer._

_Mr Wormtail would like to congratulate Miss Williams for her thought. She got close quicker then Messrs Weasley._

_Mr Padfoot would like to give Miss Williams a lesson in her to do no good._

_Mr Prongs has to agree and leave Miss Williams to think about her no good doing._

Hayley thought for a moment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." she said tapping the map, not believing it would actually work.   
The map sprang to life, writing going everywhere. On the front, the words   
_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to present the Marauders Map._  
Hayley cracked a grin, she opened the map and looked at everyone roaming the halls. But then something caught her eye.  
Alone, in an abandoned corridor. Was Fred, his brother was nowhere to be seen, but Fred was not moving.  
Without hesitation, Hayley got up and folded he map up, putting it back in her pocket. She made her way out of the portrait hole and towards where Fred was.

When she got to the end of the hallway she got her wand out and said Lumos, white light emitted from the tip.  
She heard a son and pointed her wand in the direction it had come from but no one was there.   
"Hello." she called, keeping her wand up and looking around.   
"Fred." she called, continuing down the hallway, moving the wand in front of her.  
"Go away." she heard a whisper close by and she turned, pointing the wand in the direction.   
She sighed, "Fred, please come out. It's Hayley, I need your help." She said and bit her tongue, instantly regretting her words.


	13. Little Weasel and Terrible Telekinetic

Fred slowly materialised from the shadows, "You, need my help?" He asked, looking at her weirdly.  
Hayley scratched the back of her neck, "Uh, yeah." she said, shuffling her feet.   
Fred smirked, walking over to her with his wand out, "It wouldn't have something to do with this?" He pulled the map out of Hayley's pocket and she looked down at the ground, "now would it?" He asked, a smirk on his face.  
Hayley looked up, her eyes darkening. "Hmm, I don't know." She said focusing on the map as it floated out of his hand and over to her. She snatched it out of the sky with a grin.  
He stared at her, baffled. "How'd you do that?" he asked, looking at the map in her hand.  
"Do what, I have no clue what you're talking about." Hayley smiled innocently and turned on her heel, darting down the hall.  
Fred smirked, "I'm gonna catch you Palm Frans." He called and chased after her.  
Hayley stopped in her tracks, causing Fred to run into her and resulting in them falling to the ground with Fred landing on top of her.   
"What did you call me?" Hayley asked, looking up at him.  
"Palm Frans, because you always smell like coconut." He answered smiling gleefully down at her.   
"What do we have here?" A eerie voice said in a sing-song voice.   
"Little Weasel and Terrible Telekin-" the voice was cut off by Hayley pushing Fred off her and standing up.  
"Hey Peeves, I heard that you and Murtle were voted couple of the year. Tell me, what's it like to shag a thirteen year old?" She called, covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing, she could see Fred doing the same.  
Peeves looked at her, disgust written on his face. "You, you horrible little girl." He said and flew away.  
Hayley and Fred had burst out laughing. They laughed until they were in tears. "Oh my stars. Where did that come from Palm Frans?" Fred asked and Hayley had a tint of blush on her face.  
She tapped her fingers together, "Well, before I was, ehem, "dead" I would sneak off and talk to Murtle whenever I was lonely. She's actually not a bad ghost. Except that she'll probably never talk to me again now." She said.   
Fred smirked, he got up and walked behind her, he bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "Guess who's got the map" before running off.  
Hayley groaned, "Sly weasel." She muttered before chasing after him.   
Before she knew it, she was trapped outside the Gryffindor portrait hole.  
"You can't go in there, you're a Slytherin." The Fat Lady said.  
Hayley sighed, "Please Eleanor." She said, looking at the Fat Lady with puppy eyes.  
"Firstly, you will need the password. Secondly, and only because you are good to conversate with, will I let you in." The Fat Lady said.   
Hayley smiled, "Yay!" She cheered, "Now to get the Password off someone." she muttered and new where to look.

She ran to the library and walked around until she found the group of kids from earlier, "Hey guys." She said, waving.   
The girl looked up with a smile, "Hayley! How nice to see you again." She said.  
"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I still don't remember who you all are. But that's only because of short term memory loss. Anyway, Fred stole something of mine and I need to get into the Gryffindor house but I don't know the password so I was wondering if you could help me." Hayley said and they all looked at her with a twinkle in their eyes.   
"I'll help." The red haired boy that Hayley recognised from her memory said quickly and the other two nodded.   
As we walked back to the tower Hayley turned to face him, "You know I remember you right? I've seen you before." She said with a smile.   
Ron looked over delighted, "Really?" He asked.   
Hayley nodded, "You're Ronald right?" She asked. The boy nodded and they got to the portrait.   
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.   
Ron smiled, "Lemon Drops." He said and the portrait swung open.   
"Thank you Ronald." Hayley said and stepped in. Ron followed her.   
"Aren't you going to go back to the other two?" She asked.   
"And miss my brothers getting hexed by someone I regard as a big sister. No way." Ron said, he passed her and grabbed her wrist pulling her towards the twins dorm that they shared with Lee.   
They stopped at the door and heard whispering. Hayley smirked and turned to Ron, "You wait down there so they don't catch you helping me." She said.   
Ron shook his head with a smile.   
Hayley sighed in defeat and opened the door as quietly as she could, she saw the twins and Lee sitting on the bed at the far end of the room.  
Hayley smirked and muttered a spell pouting her wand at herself, making herself blend into the surfaces around her. She walked over to them and stood there, listening to the conversation at hand.   
Fred was telling the other two how she had told Peeves off. The map sat in front of the twins,all Hayley had to do was reach over and grab it.   
She quickly tried to but George moved it. "Nice try Hayley." He said with a smirk.  
"But the map shows all." Fred said, reaching and pulling Hayley's hair.   
"Ow! " Hayley said, rubbing her head. "You know, not everyone need a cloak to be invisible." She said and muttered the counter spell and came back into view.   
"How'd you get into the Gryffindor tower anyway?" Lee asked.   
"Welp. I had help from Eleanor and Ronald." Hayley said and the boys looked at her weird.   
"Who's Eleanor?" Lee asked.   
Hayley face palmed, "I'm not even in your house and I know your portrait better then you. Madame Eleanor Dianne Pomfrey was once a teacher at this school. Once she died, they put up a portrait of her and she's been the way into the Gryffindor tower ever since." She said.   
"Oh, you mean the Fat Lady?" Lee asked.   
"She much prefers Madame Pomfrey or just Eleanor." Hayley said and looked over at the map where she could see many names, making their way around the school.   
Fred quickly muttered something and the everything disappeared off the map.  
Hayley shook her head with a smirk, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She said in a sing song voice.   
George looked confused, "How'd you learn how to unlock the map?" He asked.   
"I may have snatched it out of someone's pocket." Hayley said with a triumphant smirk. "The only thing to foil my plan, was not being able to shut it off because Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs didn't hint how."  
Fred smiled, "That's easy. Mischief Managed" he said and the map shut off.   
Hayley snatched the map and got up, she ran out of the dorm and out of the tower laughing.  
George whacked Fred's arm, "Good job. Now she'll turn it in and we'll get into trouble." He said.   
Fred shook his head, "I don't think so, we're in for something much worse." He said, a frown appearing across his lips.

 


	14. Some Funny Business

**Time skip a few weeks....**

It was time for the big Hogsmede trip and Hayley was sitting in her dorm. Watching as everyone on the map hurried around.   
Georgia was a little curious but didn't pry at why her friend was looking at a piece of parchment.   
"Hayley, are you coming to breakfast?" Georgia asked, standing up.   
Hayley shook her head, "No, you and Lil go. I'm not really hungry." She said, glancing at Georgia who shrugged.   
"Okay." She said, leaving her friend alone in the dorm.   
Hayley smirked, "Mischief Managed." She said tapping the map before hiding it at the bottom of her trunk, along with the potion Fred and George had given her the year before. She smiled and took it out, a mischievous smirk played on her lips. "Let's have some fun." She whispered, pocketing the potion before closing the trunk and making her way to her first subject.

She sat in the potions classroom right in the back corner, she got her book out and started reading up on love potions.  
Professor Snape walked in and noticed the red head, he glanced at what she was reading. "Miss Williams, you are very aware that that is a N.E.W.T level potion?" He asked her.   
She glanced up at the potions master, "Very much so. I was just interested in the effects and side-effects." Hayley said, smiling innocently.   
The potions master nodded and made his way down to the front of the class.   
When it was time for class to start, she closed her book and put it away. When the class finished shuffling in, Hayley let out a groan.   
Fred had decided to sit next to Hayley, because he knew it would get on her nerves. George sat in front and Georgia walked in and glanced at Hayley who mouthed 'help me' but Georgia shook her, taking a seat next to George.   
The lesson was a bore, worse was that they had, that was until they went to Hogsmede.

When it was finally time to leave, everyone rushed out but Hayley stayed behind. Professor Snape noticed her and raised an eyes brow, "Miss Williams, would you mind telling me what you're still doing here?" He asked.   
She let out a squeak of fright, "Sorry Professor, I didn't realise that the lesson was over." She said, running out of the room. She noticed all of the third year students and above heading out of the castle.   
"Crap, Hogsmede trip." She said and looked down at the ground, "I didn't get mum to sign the form." Hayley sighed and made her way back to the Slytherin dorm.

Hayley sat, sulking on her bed with the map opened in front of her, she watched as the last few students left the school for Hogsmede.

 **In Hogsmede.....**  
Fred and George made their way over to the group of girls who were looking around frantically.   
"Hey, Jess. What's up, it looks like you've been given a dose of itching powder." George said.   
Jessica shot him a look and shook her head, "You two haven't seen Hayley have you?" She asked, Georgia stood next to her acting as a look out. Draconia stood next to her, she looked like she didn't want to be there but didn't have a choice.  
Fred shook his head, "Not since potions this morning." He said, "guys, if she turns up we'll find you. We're in Hogsmede, might as well enjoy it while you." He and George turned on their heels, making their way to Zonko's.

**At Hogwarts....**  
Hayley was watching the map when she noticed some places, they had secret passage way written in tiny writing next to them.   
She sighed, "Even if I tried it wouldn't work." She muttered and went back to watching other places of the map.   
She sighed and decided to head down to the lake, "Mischief Managed." She whispered and put the map away.   
She wandered out of the Slytherin dorms and to the Great Hall where lunch was being served. She looked and saw all the first and second years sitting with their friends, ignoring the fact of house tables.   
Hayley cracked a smile, "I wish we had been like this." She muttered and looked for her sister.   
She saw her sister sitting with Harry a little way away, Olive had a bright blush displayed on her cheeks as her and Harry whisper talked to each other.   
She noticed Ron, Hermione and Lily sitting together further away from Harry and Olive.   
Hayley walked over and sat with them, grabbing apple and munching it. "Hey guys. What's up?" She asked, noticing they were conversing quietly.   
Ron shrugged, "I don't know, those two have excluded me from the conversation." He said and went back to eating.   
Lily and Hermione looked at Hayley, "Oh, we were just talking about that." Hermione said, pointing at Olive and Harry.  
Hayley shrugged, "What about it?" She asked.  
Lily and Hermione giggled. "Are you blind or something Hayley?" Lily asked and Hayley shook her head, "well open your eyes."  
Lily stood up and walked towards the entrance of the hall. Hayley got up and followed her.  
"Hey, where are you heading?" Hayley asked, "not to be nosy or anything."  
Lily smiled, "I'm going down to the lake." She answered.   
"May I go with you? I was heading there earlier. " Hayley said, Lily stayed silent.  
They made their way down to the lake. 

 

**In Hogsmede.....**  
**At Three Broonsticks**  
George noticed that his brother was a little distracted. "Putting up an act for everyone. But you seem to forget that I can tell Freddie." He said to his brother who was absent minded at the moment.   
George shook his head and stood up, walking over to the table where the girls where, "Hey, so have any of you seen Hayley?" He asked.   
They all shook their heads no. "Why, if I may ask?" Jessica asked and George pointed at his brother.   
Georgia laughed, "This is priceless." She said.   
"What?"George asked, raising an eyebrow at her.   
She shook her head, "Just the fact that Fred is in love." She said, as if it meant nothing.   
They all turned to face her, "What? It's true, oh and something I find strange. Hayley always mutters in her sleep after having her nightmares, in which she wakes me up because she screams loud enough to send one dead. Anyway, she's always muttering Gunpowder and Tea Leaves." Georgia said.  
"But how could she have figured that out?"George exclaimed.  
"Figured what out?" Draconia asked.  
"Two words. Exploding Teabags." George said and looked back over at his brother who was not paying them any attention. 

 

**At Hogwarts....**  
Hayley dangled her legs over the side, her feet resting in the water. "Hey Lily. Why don't you join me?"she asked and looked over her shoulder to see her friend asleep curled up against the tree.   
"No, I don't wanna go swimming." Lily muttered in her sleep.  
Hayley giggled and her thoughts got the better of her and she drifted off to la la land.

 

**In Hogsmede....**  
Professor McGonagall was running around, collecting all of the students so that they could get back to Hogwarts.  
Once she had them all, they made their way to Hogsmede station.   
Once they had boarded the train, Fred, George and the girls found a compartment and went in.  
Fred sat next to the window, George sat next to him and the girls sat across from them.   
George shook his head as he watched his brother looked out the window.   
The girls all looked at each other and smiled, "Hey George, did you hear about the Halloween ball?" Jessica asked.   
George nodded, "Yeah, isn't it going to be this week?" He asked and they nodded excitedly.   
"Yep." Georgia said, popping the 'P', "There's meant to a be a red moon the night that it's on so everyone's calling it the Blood Moon Ball."  
They all started chatting, ignoring Fred who couldn't seem to care a less. Unknown to them all that it had started raining.

 

**At Hogwarts....**  
Hayley was still off in la la land when the rain started to fall.   
At first it was light and unnoticeable, but gradually it got heavier and Lily woke up looking around. She noticed her friend down by the water. "Hayley! Get away from the water!" She screamed but it was to late.   
Hayley felt a pulling sensation on her legs and then a cold rush, she opened her eyes and wished she hadn't. The lake water stung her eyes and burnt her lungs.   
Lily was running up to the school when she bumped into Professor McGonagall and all of the students returning from Hogsmede.   
"Lily, slow down." The professor said sternly, "and what are you doing out in weather like this?"  
Lily groaned, "It wasn't like this when my friend and I came out here." She said.  
"Friend?" The professor questioned, "I don't see anyone with you."  
"That's why I am in such a rush. My friend, Hayley, she was pulled into the lake." Lily said, frantically glancing back at the lake.   
Professor McGonagall looked at the girl, "You don't mean Miss Williams by any chance?"she asked.   
Lily nodded, "And if we do not hurry she may not be around much longer." She said and ran into the castle.   
Professor McGonagall turned to the Prefects who were behind her, "Make sure everyone is safely back in the castle. Professor Quirrel, come with me, we must save this student." She said.   
The stuttering man nodded and headed towards the water with Professor McGonagall.  
"Hey Georgia, you're in the same dorm as Hayley right?" George asked and Georgia nodded, "Has she by any chance, been looking at a weird piece of parchment?"  
"Yes, for a few weeks now, she's always whispering something about it." Georgia answered.  
"Do you think you could get it for me?" George asked and Georgia nodded.   
"Of course, anything to get my dorm buddy back." Georgia answered, "I'll have it by dinner. " she said, running off to the Slytherin dorms.   
"Come on Fred, let's go see Ickle Ronikens." George said and Fred turned to face him.  
"Nah, I'm going to go find Hermione. I have to ask her something." Fred said, walking towards the library, where he hoped Hermione was.

 


	15. Breakfast Breakdown

**A few days later....**  
Hayley sat with her friends at the Slytherin table. Her eyes, she was sure, were permanently stained red and her lungs burnt like a raging fire from all of the water she had inhaled but Madame Pomfrey told her she could leave the Hospital Wing.

She was quietly enjoying a cup of milk, the hall completely silent when from a table on the far side of the hall she heard a whisper.   
_"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?"_  
She looked up and saw a couple of friends at the Ravenclaw table whispering the lyrics to a song.  
_"Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality."_  
She saw her sister join in with her other friend.   
_"Open you eyes, look up to the skies and see."_  
Hermione joined in with one of the other muggle borns at the table.  
_"I'm just a poor boy. I need no sympathy."_  
Hayley giggled as Harry sang the line.   
_"Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, little low."_  
The song slowly died down and the muggle borns started whispering 'muggle song'  
Hayley smirked and stood up;  
_"Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me."_  
Lily smiled up at Hayley;  
_"To me."_  
The other muggle borns glanced at the two Slytherin's that had completed the verse for them.   
All together the muggle borns sang:  
_"Mama, just killed a man_  
_Put a gun against his head_  
_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead."_  
The Ravenclaw's continued from then;  
_"Mama, life had just begun_  
_But now I've gone and thrown it all away."_  
The Hufflepuff's joined;  
_"Mama, ooh,_  
_Didn't mean to make you cry,_  
_If I'm not back this time tomorrow."_  
Gryffindor joined in;  
_"Carry on, carry on._  
_As if nothing really matters."_  
The singing died down again, the muggle borns stopping.   
Hayley looked at her food,  
_"I see a little silhouetto of a man."_ She whispered and Lily glanced at her.  
_"Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the Fandango?"_ Lily sang back to her.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

**In Charms....**  
Hayley sat at her desk, prodding the feather with her wand. Next to her was Georgia, who was paying attention to what Professor Flitwick was saying. Behind them was Jessica with Draconia beside her.   
"Now remember, don't point your wands directly at the feather, otherwise it will burn. Today we will be revising the Levitation Charm." Professor Flitwick said turning to face the class, "Can anyone tell my the incarnation? Hmm."   
Hayley's hand shot into the air, no thanks to Jessica who had levitated it up there.   
"Ah, Miss Williams. Do you know what the answer is?" Professor Flitwick asked.   
Hayley shot Jessica a dirty look before turning back to the Professor, "Judging by our feathers, I'd say we're practising Wingardium Leviosa." She said.  
"Correct, 10 points to Slytherin." Professor Flitwick said, "now remember, swish and flick."  
Hayley put her head down on the desk closing her eyes.   
She was awoken, unaware that she had even fallen asleep by a tap on her shoulder.   
"Miss Williams, you are very aware of what you are doing right?" Professor Flitwick asked and Hayley looked at him confused.   
Her feather floated down and landed on her head, "No idea Professor." She answered, yawning.  
"Non verbal magic. In third grade. Miss Williams, you had your feather floating high up in the air and your friends have all said that you never said the incarnation." Professor Flitwick said and Hayley just looked completely confused.   
She felt something tickling her ear, she reached up to put the piece of hair behind her ear but instead pulled and the feather fell back on the desk.   
"I don't understand sir, I'm not even good at this charm, how may I be doing the non verbal charm if I can't do the real one?" She asked, but Hayley knew exactly what had happened. 

 

She had unknowingly used her powers.

 


	16. Blood-Moon Ball

**Four days later.....**

Everyone was so excited, tonight was the night of the Blood Moon Ball. Everyone except Hayley. All around her, her friends all had dates. But what ripped at her most was the fact that Fred, that bloody _weasel_. Had asked Angela to the ball.  
Hayley hadn't talked to Fred since, she'd happily talk to George but as soon as Fred came anywhere near them, she'd excuse herself and walk away.   
Hayley was spitting venom at Fred whenever he tried to talk to her. She even doubted if she would bother going to the ball. Here's how it happened...

 _Hayley was so happy, she had finally plucked up the Gryffindor pride she had and was making her way over to Fred. Who said it needed to be the guy asking the girl out? She was in earshot when she heard Ron complaining about not having a date. Ron turned to Fred and George and asked them if they had dates._  
_Fred scrunched up a piece of paper and chucked it at Angela. It hit her and she glanced over._  
_Fred pointed at her then himself and imitated dancing. Angela nodded, going back to talking with her friend._  
_"That's how it's done." Fred said to Ron._  
_The jealousy tore through Hayley like a Hurricane. She turned on her heel, her pride on her sleeve and made her way towards the entrance of the hall._  
_"Hayley!" She heard her name being called but ignored it. Continuing towards an unknown corridor._

 _No one had seen Hayley all day. Georgia was successful in getting the map and handed it to Fred._  
_"Sorry it's a bit late. She moved it." Georgia said._  
_"It's fine, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George said and the map sprang to life._  
_"So that's why she was so fascinated by it."Georgia whispered._  
_"Yes, but Hayley's not on the map." He said, opening it all the way up. They looked over the whole thing but still no Hayley._  
_"This can only mean." George said, he grabbed Georgia's hand and folded the map up, stuffing it in his pocket. He dragged her up to the seventh floor corridor and paced in front of the wall._  
_A door appeared and he opened it, Georgia stood there, surprised. He pulled her inside and they heard sobbing._  
_"Hayley." George called looking around for her._  
_Hayley's body shook as she sobbed, she was sitting beside a clothes over cabinet. "Go away!" She screamed._  
_Georgia backed away, "Listen. I've got to go." She said before running back towards the door._  
_George shrugged and made his way over to the distressed girl. "Hayley it's George." He said._  
_"I want to see you just as much as I want to see Fred." Hayley said._  
_George smirked, "and how much is that?" He joked._  
_"Not at all." Hayley said and little knock knacks from the room started to fly at George._  
_"Listen. I just wan to talk to you." George said._

Hayley stood in the Slytherin girl dorms, she was the only one who hadn't gotten ready, what was the use?  
"No. I'll do it. Not for him. But for me." She said, and got ready.

 **At the ball...**  
Fancy dresses and tuxedos. Masks of all shapes and colours was what greeted Hayley at the door of the ball.  
She stepped in and people stared, but she ignores them. She knew why, but it was either go big or go home.   
George spotted her and burst out laughing, "What happened to you Hayley, did a unicorn barf in your hair or something?" He asked earning a whack on his shoulder from Draconia who was standing next to him. Although she was giggling herself.

Although her hair colouring was one to draw attention, it wasn't the only thing. The way her hair was done up with breath taking. That skill couldn't be mastered by magic, it was all done by hand.  
Her eyes danced around the room, she marvelled at the decorations and them she spotted Olive and walked over to her. She noticed that her sister dressed as a demon, her blonde hair in a bun. She had a pink dress on, pink knees high books and light pink gloves.  
"Hey sissy, you look nice." Olive said and her sister smiled.  
"Thanks Snowflake, you look elegant and beautiful as always." Hayley said and Harry walked over.  
"May I steal her for a dance?" He asked and Hayley nodded.

The music started and everyone was surprised, very few muggle borns even knew the song. Not very many though.   
Hayley felt a smile come over to her as the witch singers looked confused, she saw Jessica and a few of her friends bewitching the instruments.

Hayley jumped up on the stage and took the mic.

 _I'm in the business of misery,_  
_Let's take it from the top._  
_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_  
_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

She sang and everyone stared at her but she ignored them, jumping off the stage. The song jumped to a different place:  
_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Hayley smiled and walked over to Fred and Angela, the crowd parting for her. She turned to Angela:  
_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving..._  
She smiled and flicked the girls head before running back up to the stage.  
_Woah I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now_  
_Woah it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

Hayley passed the mic back to the witch and the normal music started again. She jumped off the stage and walked out of the hall, everyone watching her, some in awe, others in jealousy and some in pure shock.  
She walked down the stairs and heard footsteps behind her.  
"Hayley wait." A voice called but Hayley kept walking.   
"Hayley please let me talk to you." He said.   
Hayley turned around to face Fred, "Listen Fred, I don't want to talk to yo- mmmph." Hayley was cut off when Fred pulled her close to him and kisses her.   
The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Hayley realised what she was doing. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away, "Why do you do this to me?"she asked.   
"Do what Flame?" Fred asked.  
"Play my emotions like a harp." She said and stormed of down the hall, leaving Fred along in the corridor.


	17. Christmas with the Weasley's

It was the morning of the last day at Hogwarts and Hayley woke up to the sound of Georgia hovering over her bed calling her name.   
"Quickly Hayley, if you want to get home. The last train leaves today." She said, jumping up and down.  
Hayley groaned and got up, "Oh Joy. Going home for Christmas. No doubt my mum will just make me go to the Weasley's place." She said as she walked to her trunk and got a black shirt and pair of tights out before getting up and collecting her things off the side table and shoving them in the trunk before shutting the lid and closing it.  
"Come on Hayley, let's go get something to eat before we go. I'm sure Draconia will be waiting down there with Jess and Olive." Georgia said, grabbing her friends hand and dragging her down the stairs and out of the common room and portrait hole.   
"Jesus woman, I can walk you know." Hayley said and Georgia let go of her hand.  
"Sorry." She said.   
Hayley laughed, "It's okay, let's go. I'm hungry." Hayley said and they started walking again.

When Hayley got to the hall, she was having a conversation with Georgia, looking at her friend and not where she was going, she bumped into someone.   
She looked up and a frown grew on her lips, "Why you?" She growled and pushed herself back of his chest.   
"Listen Hayley, why have you been avoid George and I?" Fred asked, looking up at at Hayley as she was slightly taller then him and their eyes didn't exactly meet.   
"You know why I avoid you. It also so happens that you and George are joined at the hip. So I'm not really avoiding him it's just a coincidence." Hayley said and pushed past him, going over to the Slytherin table, well Slyvenpuff table since there was only two tables left, the one that Slytherin sat at, where a few Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs sat and the Gryvenpuff table. Hayley sat next to Draconia and Georgia sat on her sisters other side.

After breakfast, the three girls followed Professor McGonagall's orders as they made their way to the train station.  
The train was waiting for them as they walked through the platform. The girls found a compartment, there was a knock at the door. Hayley looked up and shook her head.   
"No. Go find Lee or something, you're not sitting in here. Not with him." Hayley said and stared at the two boys.   
"Lee went home the other day." One of the boys said.   
"Not my problem. Find somewhere else to spend your time on the train. It's bad enough that mum'll make me go with her to your house for Christmas." Hayley said.  
"Let them sit with us Hayley." Draconia said.  
"Why? So you can make goo goo eyes at George. Fine but I'm leaving." Hayley said, getting up and walking to the door pushing past the boys.  
"Come in." Georgia said and the boys came in.  
"She still hasn't forgiven you has she Fred?" Draconia asked and Fred shook his head.   
"Nope. She won't even talk to me unless she's yelling at me. She won't talk to George if I am around. What did I do wrong?" He said, he still had no clue what he did.  
Georgia looked at him, "You know that she plucked up the courage and was going to ask you to the ball right?"she asked.  
All of them shook their heads.  
"Well she did. She was so stoked for the ball that she built up the courage and was determined to ask you but then she walked over and you asked Angela. She was devastated, she ran off. Do you know how long it took her to even talk about you again? She didn't until the ball. After it actually." Georgia said.   
They all say there gobsmacked.   
"So she was going to ask me?" Fred asked.   
"Oh my magic. You're so good damn dense." Georgia said, "She likes you. Like, before that whole ball thing, she would always talk about you when she thought I wasn't listening. But after the ball, was she mad. She kept ranting on and on about how you..." Georgia noticed that Fred shook his head quickly.   
"She's only mad at you because she can't keep control of her emotions and she goes off the rails sometimes. Even at me for no reason usually." Georgia said, going back to the book that was sitting in her lap.   
George and Draconia looked at Fred.   
"What did you do?" George asked, smiling, knowing that his brother had done something stupid judging by how angry Hayley was.   
"Imayhavekissedher." Fred said really quickly and shook his head. Not meeting their staring eyes.   
"What was that? I didn't hear you." Draconia asked, a smirk on her face.  
"I said that I may have kissed her." Fred said.  
Draconia laughed, George looked at his brother shocked.   
"That's priceless, she's worked up over a kiss. Oh, oh my. Someone get me a paper bag to breath in or I will die of laughter." Draconia said, holding her sides as they hurt so much from laughing.   
"You actually kissed her?" George questioned and Fred nodded. "I knew you had it in you."

\----------------------------------------------

Hayley got off the train, dragging her trunk behind her, her carry bag over her shoulder had Regulus and her wand in it. She glanced around the platform, looking for her mum. She sighed as she spotted Mrs Weasley and Mr Wilson. Mr and Mrs Moon with Lily and who she guessed was Mr LeStrange with Draconia and Georgia.  
She made her way to the barrier and went through, she looked for her mum but there was still no sign of her.  
"Oh there you are Hayley darling." Hayley heard a voice behind her and smiled.   
"Hello Mrs Weasley." She said, noticing the army of red heads behind her.  
"Dear, your mother wanted me to tell you that she is terribly sorry to do this on such short notice. Her friend called by for a visit and she had to rush over to a different state to help him. She said that she'll owl you as soon as she gets home but until then you must stay with us." Mrs Weasley said.   
Hayley's sighed, "Of course. My mother never seems to be home at Christmas." Hayley said.   
"Poor baby." A voice sneered behind them, "poor little mudblood doesn't have a mummy to see at Christmas. "  
Hayley whipped around and was held back by Ron and George so that she wouldn't kill the boy.   
Draco let out a laugh, "You couldn't hurt a fly mudblood." He said.   
Hayley broke out of their grip, "You listen here you filthy little ferret. I am not a mudblood, my mother is a witch and so was my father I guess. So watch what your saying or you may just be on the unlucky side of my fist." She said, knowing not to use magic outside of school.   
Draco backed away.   
Hayley walked over to the Weasley's.  
"Stupid bitch." Draco muttered, leaning against the wall waiting for his parents.   
Hayley was accepting congratulations when she heard him, she marched over and punched him square in the face, "I hope it's broken." She said and walked back over.   
"My father will hear about this." Draco called as the Weasley's and Hayley made their way out of the station.   
Hayley leant of to George, "I'm sure he will. Such a fucking pussy." She whispered and George chuckled nodding.    
"That was a good punch Hayley." Fred said but Hayley ignored him.  Catching up to Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

 

They pulled up outside the Burrow an got out of the car, Hayley stayed behind, letting Regulus out of her bag, he ran over to Ginny who squealed with delight.   
Hayley stayed outside, watching the nomes in the garden. She saw she saw a few fairies too.   
"It's very diverse, isn't it?" A voice said and Hayley rolled her eyes.  
"What do you want?" She asked, picking up a stone and chucking it over her shoulder at him.   
"I wanted to talk to you." He said and sat down next to her.   
"Did it ever occur to you in that brilliant mind of yours that I don't want to talk to you. I just want you to mmmph ." She was interrupted by Fred kissing her.   
There was a wolf whistle from the porch and she saw George with the biggest grin. Hayley flipped him the finger and he left. Hayley pulled away from him.   
"Hayley I-" Fred was interrupted by yelling.   
"FREDERIC GIDEON WEASLEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BEST FRIEND?" Ginny yelled, marching out of the house and over to them, she whacked Fred in the back of the head.   
"Ow, hey what was that for?" Fred asked rubbing the back of his head.   
"That was for sucking her face off. George told me-" Hayley didn't hear the end of the conversation because she was already making her way to the house, she walked in the door and stood there and scream at the top of her lungs, " GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY, GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO FORSAKE YOU EVER HAVING CHILDREN." She stated and George trudged into the room.   
"You called." He said.   
"You piece of dragon dung. Why would you tell Ginevra?" Hayley asked, her fists clenched at her sides.   
George's face paled, "She actually came out?" He asked.   
"Didn't you hear her screaming? I'm pretty sure Fred was about to apologise to me too. " Hayley said and walked past him into the kitchen. She noticed a letter on the table addressed to Fred.   
She picked it up and walked out of the kitchen and up to Ginny's room.

 **Christmas Day...**  
"Hayley wake up!" Ginny exclaimed.   
Hayley grained, "Five more minutes." She mumbled, pulling the covers up over her head.   
Ginny walked over, "God, some would swear that you're a mermaid at the rate you sleep for." She said and started jumping on the edge of Hayley's bed.  
Hayley let out another groan and lifted the cover off her head, "Ginny it's " Hayley picked her phone up off the side table, "seven am on a Saturday morning. Why'd you wake me up this early?" She asked, letting out a yawn and sitting up, rubbing her eyes.   
"Because Hayley. It's Christmas!" Ginny exclaimed and jumped off the bed, running out the door and down the stairs.   
Hayley smiled and then remembered she wouldn't be seeing her mum for Christmas, she got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs, completely forgetting she was wearing her snow white night gown that had 'Go away! I'm trying to sleep!' On it in bold black.   
She found Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's at the Christmas tree, opening gifts. Hayley went and sat beside Ginny. She thought about the letter the had been addressed to Fred and how it was sitting in her bed side draw when everyone emitted gasps. Hayley looked up and noticed that all of the Christmas cards everyone had got off friends were now circling above their heads, she caught site of ones with her name on them, yet to be opened. She quickly glanced away, looking at the Christmas tree and all the cards fell to the ground. Hayley stood up and collected her cards, she ran up the stairs to Ginny's room. She ran inside and got the letter out of the draw. She dumped all of her cards on her bed and ran back downstairs.   
"Here Fred. This is yours. I thought it was mine so I picked it up but when I saw it was yours I couldn't be bothered to take it to you." Hayley said and handed him the card.   
Fred took it and opened it, he started to read through it and his eyes widened. "It's from Mimi." He said, scanning over the letter again.  
Hayley shook her head,  walking up the stairs again, she leant against the wall at the landing. She knew exactly who Mimi was, or should she say Camilia.  
Camilia was a beautiful girl with long chocolate brown hair, brown eyes and curves that could make any girl jealous.

Her and her brother Cam used to go to Hogwarts, they only didn't see them this year. Assuming they moved away. Far away Hayley hoped.   
While they were there Fred had a massive crush on her, but it faded by this year. Lost in her thoughts, Hayley didn't hear the footsteps up the stairs.  
Hayley was knocked out of her thoughts when she was pushed up against the wall and kissed. She smiled and pushed Fred away slightly.   
"Geez Freddie, I didn't know that I was a rag doll." Hayley said and Fred frowned.  
"Gee Hayley, didn't know that you'd be such a kissable person." He retorted.   
"Hey, what were you trying to tell me the other day?" Hayley asked.   
Fred turned the colour of his hair, "I was going to tell you that, I uh kindasortalikeyoualot." Fred said and Hayley smiled brightly.   
"I don't like you Freddie." She said and his face dropped, "silly, I love you. But you must know that by now because Georgia probably told you everything and -" Fred cut off her rambles by kissing her again, this time. She melted into the kiss, still pushed up against the wall.  
"Yuck. Get a room." Ginny said as he saw them.   
Hayley glanced over at her, "Get life Gin." She said and Fred laughed, moving away from her.   
Ginny shrugged and walked to her room.

 **At dinner time...**  
Hayley sat in between Fred and George. Mrs Weasley brought the food out and everyone dug in.   
Hayley picked up a roll and munched into it watching Fred and George pile food on their plates. She chuckled, shaking her head and looked across at Ginny who had done the same thing, Hayley raised an eyebrow and Ginny just shrugged.   
Hayley kept eating her roll while she put some food on her plate.   
She sat eating quietly and enjoyed the chaos going on around her.   
When dinner was over she helped Ginny and Mrs Weasley clean up.  
Ginny and Hayley trudged up to Ginny's room.  
"So you and Fred?" Ginny asked as they walked in.  
Hayley flopped onto her bed, "Don't ask me about Fred, I don't even know what we are." She said with a groan. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

 **On the train...**  
The gang sat in the compartment, Hayley was boasting about how Slytherin was going to win the house cup this year.   
"Come on Flame. Gryffindor will win for sure." Fred said, earning a cheer off George.    
"Now way! Hufflepuff for the win!" Draconia said and Jessica cheered.   
"Ravenclaw. We're the best!" Rachel said and Olive cheered.   
"No way is Gryffindor going to win Fred, have you seen how many points Harry's lost? I'm pretty sure your house is in last and who's is in first, hmm?" Hayley said, pointing at her crest. "My house, that's right, Slytherin."   
Georgia was looking out the window, "Guys, we're here." She said as they all piled out onto the station platform and were escorted to carriages.   
"Do you see them?" Olive asked the rest of them.   
Fred looked confused, "Those!" Olive said pointing at a Threstal, "the things pulling the carriages."  
"Olive, there's nothing there, the carriages are pulled by magic. " George said and Olive only nodded.  
"Don't worry little one. I see them too." Jessica said, with a small smile.   
"Me too!" Georgia said and Draconia turned to her sister.  
"Who'd you see die, because I see them too but I've never watched anyone die." She asked and Georgia laughed.   
"It's better that you don't remember sis." She said.   
Hayley sat quietly in her seat, next to Fred. She couldn't see the things that they were talking about but she believed them, only because he sister had never told her a lie.  
Hayley frowned as neared the castle, "Yay another term of utter misery." She muttered.


	18. Defeated by Luck

The final term went by in a blur and thankfully nothing bad happened. At least to Hayley, as she sat at the final feast. Slytherin were in first place, she was sure they were going to win the cup.   
"In light of recent events." Professor Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye, "I believe there should be some last minute points awarded.   
First, to Mr Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." An uproar from the Gryffindor table and Percy's franticly voicing that that was his brother proudly.   
"Second, to miss Hermione Granger... For the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Another uproar as Hermione sat bright as a Weasley's hair, accepting the her praise.  
"Third, to Mr Harry Potter.." Dumbledore said. The room went deadly silent. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house sixty points." No uproar but whispers around the hall.   
Hayley muttered 'now we're tying' before facing Fred who stuck his tongue out at her.   
"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."   
An uproar from the Gryffindor table as Neville had won them the cup.   
"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change in decorations is in order." Dumbledore said, clapping his hands. The green and silver drapes turned red and gold. "Gryffindor win the house Cup!"  
Louder cheering as everybody threw their hats up in the air.   
Hayley was disappointed, she had really wanted Slytherin to win the house cup again. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and heard Lee yell out "Yeah! We Won!" As everybody surrounds Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione praising them.    
Hayley got up from the table and walked out of the hall, she couldn't stand the noise being emitted from the Gryffindor table.

Fred noticed Hayley leaving the hall and excused himself from the group and went after her. "Hayley, wait up!" He called.  
Hayley stopped and smiled, she turned around and Fred was standing in front of her.   
"Are you okay?" He asked.   
Hayley nodded, "Loud noise just, drives my ears insane." She said and looked down at the ground.   
Fred let out a chuckle and put a couple of his fingers under her chin, lifting her head up he leant in and kissed her.   
Hayley smiled into the kiss, "Why do you do this to me?" She asked and was returned it's a smirk.   
"Told you we'd win _flame._ " He said, Hayley hit his arm lightly.   
"What's going to happen when they find out?" Hayley asked.  
Fred laughed, "Well, mums probably going to flip, so is Gin. George will already know, because he's my twin. Percy wouldn't care. Ron -" Hayley cut him off.   
"Shut up and kiss me again. _Prankster_." She whispered and he kissed her again, holding her close to him. 


End file.
